More than 2 Toy's Stories
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. Toy Story 2 as told by Woody, Jessie and Buzz. Slightly different from TS2, but still the same film. Woody wants to go home, Jessie wants a real family and Buzz feels lonely. Some WoodyxBo, lots of BuzzxJessie.
1. Lost and Found

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**. I thought it'd be good if I had a go at writing up **_**Toy Story 2**_** in Woody, Jessie, and Buzz's points of view. Don't ask me why. Just a random thought that occurred to me. Just a little warning: I don't always keep everything exactly the same as the movie. I tend to add, take away or edit bits. But then again, I am a complete headcase. Ish.**

**You'll also notice that I wrote it so that they don't seem like toys at first. Yeah, I totally did that one purpose. Why? Because I'm CRAZY!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Lost and Found**

* * *

_**Woody's POV**_

Nope. It wasn't in there either. Why in tarnation couldn't I find it? I started throwing things out of the drawer, searching with increasing desperation. We'd be going any minute. I _had_ to find it!

"Uh… Woody?" somebody asked hesitantly from across the room.

That was Buzz. "Huh?" I asked, looking up. Big mistake.

I bashed my head painfully against the drawer above me and fell to the floor of the room.

"Hang on cowboy," Buzz said. He jumped off the desk where he and Rex had been playing videogames and onto the _Hot Wheels_ car, which he rode like a skateboard down the orange ramp, through the loop-the-loop and up another ramp, where he jumped off the car and landed next to me. He helped me up and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Buzz," I said, hoping I didn't sound as stressed out as I actually was. I started talking from the stress of worrying so much. "Okay, here's the list of things you need to do while I'm gone: batteries need to be change; toys at the bottom of the chest need to be rotated –" what was the other thing again? "– Oh, and make sure everybody attends Mr Spell's seminar on what to do if you or a part of you is swallowed. Okay?" without waiting for a reply, I answered it myself and carried on walking. "Okay."

"Woody?" Buzz had stopped walking. I turned back to face him. "You haven't found your hat yet, have you?"

"No!" I cried, and I'm pretty sure Buzz wasn't surprised. He was probably a mind-reader or something. Then again, he was a really cool toy. "Andy's leaving for Cowboy Camp any minute, and I can't find it anywhere!"

I couldn't believe it! I wouldn't be seeing my owner for the entire weekend at this rate!

"Don't worry, Woody," my best friend said, putting a hand on my shoulder and staring dramatically off into the middle-distance. "In just a few hours you'll be sitting around a campfire, eating delicious hot shmoes."

I stared at him, disbelieving. Really, Buzz is a cool space ranger and all, but he's also pretty stupid.

"They're called s'mores, Buzz," I told him flatly. _That_ wiped the cheesy grin off his face.

"Right, right," he muttered. Then he called out to the other toys in the room. "Hey, has anyone found Woody's hat yet?"

All no's. Sarge and the army men? Nope. Lawn gnome from across the street? Nada. Why in Texas couldn't I find my hat! Where could it possibly –

"I found it!"

I ran over to the bed, which Mr Potato Head was emerging from underneath. My hat?

"You've found my hat?" I asked hopefully. Maybe Andy would take me to Cowboy Camp after all.

"Heck no," Potato Head told me dismissively. "The Mrs lost her earring."

Then he ran over to his wife and they started being all mushy and sentimental. Not like me and Bo. **(A/N: you're such a hypocrite, Woody)**

"Great, this is just great!" I exclaimed. "This is gonna be the first year I miss Cowboy Camp, and all because of my stupid hat!"

"Woody, look under your boot," said a wise, feminine voice. It was Bo.

"Don't be silly," I said. "My hat is not under my boot." I pointed down, to emphasise the point.

"Would you just look?"

I sighed and examined the bottom of my boot, where Andy had scrawled his name across it. Bo _couldn't_ be right this time.

"See?" I said. "No hat – just the word 'Andy'."

"Uh-huh," Bo nodded. "And the boy who wrote that would take you to Camp with – or with_out_ – your hat."

Dang. She was right again. And I'm pretty sure she knew that I knew it, too.

* * *

_**Jessie's POV**_

It was awful. It was so dark. And all the packing peanuts made it hard for me to breathe. I hated it.

Why? Why was I in here? Why was I in this awful box, in _storage_? I was kidding myself if I thought I could come up with an answer other than that Emily didn't love me anymore. She didn't even _want_ me anymore. I tried not to think about it, but I didn't do a very good job. Mainly because there was nothing to _do_ in there. If there was just something, something to take my mind off being trapped.

And just like that, it happened. I reckon there musta been a shooting star passing me by at some point, because suddenly, the box was moving. And then, after a while, the box was opened. I let myself go completely immobile and limp, like people expect a toy to be: unbreathing; unmoving.

Unfeeling. To Emily, I was just that: an object, like eyeshadow or a pair of boots. To her, I didn't have feelings. She didn't see me as alive. Not anymore.

I pushed the thought from my mind, as not squinting when I saw the sunlight again for the first time in all too long required all the concentration I had. A fat, middle-aged man reached into the box and picked me up, examined my face, saying it was original and hand-painted; my hat, hand-stitched, apparently; my outfit, which turned out to all be hand-made, and eventually he tugged on the pullstring on my back and released it, listening to my sound system and then shaking with excitement again. Eventually he noticed that I was looking a little worn out – well, I would've expected that, after being left, forgotten about completely, in storage for a very long time.

He put me in a glass case and whipped out a cell phone, making what seemed to be an urgent call, although I couldn't tell who it was to. I'll admit, I was hoping to get picked up by another kid, but at least I was out of that darn box.

When the fat guy left the room, I looked around. Seeing nothing move, I quietly pushed the front of the glass case open. I was going to take a look around, but I suddenly heard something move behind me. I looked around.

There was a cute, big-eyed brown toy horse made out of cloth, smiling happily, his face right next to mine. He licked my face then ducked between my legs, lifting me off the ground, and started running like mad around the room. For a second there I was kinda surprised, but then I started to enjoy myself. Though I didn't know his name, this horse was definitely, hands-down, no-questions-asked my new best friend.

Then there was this calm, quiet old man's voice that seemed to come from nowhere and it said, "Bullseye? What's going on?"

Then the horse dropped me and ran over to another box and dived into it. Then a box sorta seemed to jump out – guess he musta pushed it. The horse followed it out and pushed the box closer to me. I could only see the back of the small box, but there was a picture on it of an Old Wild West mining prospector.

"What is it, Bullseye?" the voice asked. "Turn me around so I can see what's going on."

The horse pushed the box around with his nose. It was the prospector guy from the back of the box. He gasped softly when he saw me.

"Jessie?" he asked. I nodded.

"How do y'all know –" I started to ask, but he held up a hand to silence me. And then he explained it all to me.

But that was a long time ago.

Now we're all packed away again, waiting for the day he'll arrive. I stopped hoping a long time ago, but the Prospector always says Woody's gonna come…

Some day…

* * *

_**Buzz's POV**_

Bo was right about Andy. Of course she was; she was very wise, very observant, very intelligent. And very pretty, of course. Sometimes, it was easy to tell why Woody likes her so much.

They have a very close relationship, those two. Andy treats Bo Peep as a toy, even though she and her sheep are actually lamp ornaments. And if those annoying sheep aren't in peril, then she is, and it's always Sherriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear to the rescue. Which usually results in Woody getting a kiss, even in the game. I swear Andy must've caught those two kissing once, or maybe the kid's a mind-reader, or maybe Woody's thoughts are obvious even when _Andy_'s around.

Woody's so funny sometimes, though. He's like an open large-print kid's book, only he doesn't realise how easy it is for other toys to tell what he's thinking. So we – mostly me – tend to wind him up and make him think we can read his mind, which is loads of fun if he's in a good mood. Just don't get on his bad side because last time, we were both stuck in some sadistic kid's yard, Woody on the barbecue and me strapped to a rocket, about to be blown into a million pieces.

I turned away when Bo and Woody started getting all mushy and lovey-dovey. Sometimes, like if we've been forced to sit through a girl movie by Molly – who can't even _talk_ yet – seeing those two together makes me feel a bit lonely. But other times, like was happening just now, I tended to think of it as – apart from a good way to make fun of, or blackmail, Woody – a bit gross. Honestly, the expression that cowboy gets on his face… well, let's just say it's a good thing I've got a strong stomach.

Luckily, Rex distracted Bo, because her sheep were trying to eat the cable for the game controller. She whistled and they let go, causing the dinosaur to fall over and hit the television remote. The TV switched back on and that stupid Al's Toy Barn commercial started playing again. Woody shouted, "Rex, turn it off! Someone's gonna hear!" but Rex couldn't find the off button. Finally Hamm got there and switched it off, and we all breathed a sigh of relief. Hamm voiced his hatred of that chicken – which was Al in a stupid costume – and we all agreed.

Then the door opened and Slinky came in. Or at least, his front end did. "Okay everybody," he said. "I've got good news, and I've got bad news."

"What news?" Mrs Potato Head asked.

"Good news is: I've found yer hat, Woody." Slinky's butt walked into the room, Woody's hat resting on his tail.

Woody ran over. "My hat! Oh, Slink, thank you thank you thank you!" he shook Slink's paw happily. "Where'd you find it?"

"Well, that's that bad news…"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUNNN. I always think of that as a great place to make a dramatic stop to what's going on, especially to somebody who doesn't know what's going on. I'm really enjoying writing this, so I hope y'all enjoyed reading it! I'll be sure to update soon!**


	2. Imagine It's Happening

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**. Or **_**Woody's Round-Up**_**, which I've made up a random episode. This chapter's justly named, because each POV is set out like whatever's happening is happening to the characters.**

**And I know I've started writing some of Jessie's pronunciation of words differently to before. But ya gotta say, it makes sense. And I think she'd be a bit more animated and happy and more like herself now that she's with Bullseye and the Prospector. It also works better to tell all the characters apart. Just thought I'd let you guys know, in case you got confused.**

**Toolazytomakeausername: Thanks so much! Heh, I try to keep it from getting confusing.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Imagine it's Happening**

* * *

_**Woody's POV**_

"Well, that's the bad news."

I heard manic barking. Uh-oh.

"Woody, hide!" said Bo. And I did. As the other toys tried to hold off the crazy monster at the door, I dived into Andy's backpack.

I heard the door burst open as the brown Dachshund puppy launched himself into the room and ran all over, scattering toys and everything he could find, barking his head off. I held my breath, not daring to move, or Buster would find me.

A cold, wet nose shoved itself into the backpack and Buster picked me up in his teeth, shook me a bit and then threw me into the middle of the room. He stood over me, growling…

Then wagged his tail and slobbered all over my face.

"Erg! Down boy! Okay, okay, you found me, Buster! Alright!" I pushed him away by the nose and wiped the dog slobber off my face. He sat there, panting happily, smiling at me. Whoever said dogs don't have facial expressions obviously never owned a dog in the first place. I asked Hamm how he did.

"Looks like a new record," Hamm called. On Mr Spell's screen, I could see the bluish number 13.5.

I stood up; wiping some more drool off on my shirt. The puppy stood up as well, but I clicked my fingers and told him to sit, which he did. Then I said, "Reach for the sky!"

Buster whined a little; then he stood on his hind paws, front paws in the air.

"Gotcha!" I pointed my fingers like a gun and Buster yelped, falling dramatically onto his back.

I gave the clever dog a huge fuss and then heard Andy coming upstairs to get his stuff.

"Have a good weekend everybody," I hissed, diving over to the backpack. "I'll see you Sunday night."

Andy burst into the room and Buster sat in front of him. "Stick 'em up," Andy said, turning his hands into little fake guns. I did my best not to laugh as Buster scratched his ear and trotted from the room. Andy picked me up, saying "Hey, Woody! You ready to go to Cowboy Camp?"

_Yes! I'm ready to go, Andy! Hurry up, let's go!_

"C'mon Andy," Mom said, carrying Molly down the stairs. "Five more minutes and we're going."

"Five minutes?" Andy muttered thoughtfully to himself. "Hmm…"

Bo was suspended by a single piece of string.

"Let her go, Evil Dr Porkchop!" Andy said, using the voice he always uses for me. Let me tell you now, it feels great, when kids play all these games with you. It's like you're alive, even though you're not moving, and if you let your mind open far enough, the bond you and your kid have… it's like you can see what they're imagining. Like, before Buzz came along, I could just see – literally _see_ – myself in some old cowboy town, sticking Mr Potato Head in the slammer and then riding off into the sunset with Bo.

So what I could see now went something like this:

Bo was tied over a pit, ready to fall at any time. Evil Dr Porkchop – better known as Hamm the piggy bank outside playtime – was standing on a platform in the dead middle of his evil lair, behind all his minions. These were actually the army men.

"Never!" drawled the British evil genius (because Andy seems to think that evil geniuses all come from England – that, and Mr Potato Head's black bowler hat really suits Hamm). "You must choose, Sherriff Woody! How shall she die? Shark –" and the rope moved, holding Bo over a shark pit, "– or death by monkeys!"

The rope pulled Bo over to a hold full of monkeys. In the bottom, long-gone, was One-Eyed Bart, also known as Mr Potato Head. One of the moneys jumped up and screeched, trying to grab Bo and drag her into the hole.

"Choose!" Evil Dr Porkchop yelled. I thought for a second… or, at least, I pretended to.

"I choose… Buzz Lightyear!" I said. And out of nowhere, straight from Star Command, Buzz came zooming into the lair, riding RC.

"What!" Evil Dr Porkchop yelled. "That's not a choice!"

But apparently it was, because Buzz absolutely pummelled him.

"I'll save you, Miss Peep," I said, cutting the rope and her waist and helping her down.

"My hero!" Bo cooed, showering my face with kisses. And I'm sure that, back in reality, Buzz turned his face away when Andy wasn't looking.

"Thanks, Buzz!" I called.

"No problem, buddy," Buzz said. "You should never tangle with the unstoppable duo of Woody and Buzz Lightyear!"

And then a ripping sound, and a sharp pain in my shoulder, brought me out of Andy's fantasy world.

* * *

_**Jessie's POV**_

The cleaner came the same afternoon that I met Stinky Pete – who I called the Prospector, out of respect – and Bullseye. When they were explaining everything to me, Bullseye hit a switch on the wall, lighting up all this cool old stuff. Some of it had pictures of me on, which I really wasn't expecting. I knew it was me; I recognised the long red plait and big green eyes, the red hat Emily'd always loved, and the adorable outfit. There were even Bullseye n' the Prospector on some of 'em.

The other person – who took up most o' the space – was this tall, handsome cowboy with dark brown eyes, matching hair and a long nose. I had no idea who he was, but he was darn good lookin' I can tell you. Prospector – who, I found out, was mint in the box – said the cowboy was called Woody, and that all this stuff was from a TV show called _Woody's Round-Up_. Then he showed me some o' the episodes.

My favourite was this one called _Jessie Saves the Day_. I could really imagine it actually happening. I'll tell you 'bout it:

It was meant to jest be an ordinary day. Prospector was diggin' down the mines n' me, Bullseye an' Sherriff Woody were building a new Town Hall, since the old one got burned down last week [another good episode; them bandits totally messed up when they was causin' that riot].

I stepped back to admire the front of the building. There was a bit missing from the top, and we hadn't put the giant clock on jest yet, but it still looked pretty dang good.

"Not too bad fer a couple day's work, huh?" I asked.

"Jest make sure you get some sleep when we're done," Sherriff Woody teased. "Tryin' to rebuild the whole thing in time fer the next town meetin' hasn't been easy."

"No problem fer us," I said. "We got all the little critters on our side."

"Well, you do," Woody said. "I ain't so sure 'bout me."

"Naw, they like ya," I laughed. "Critters jest don't like guys so much."

Sherriff Woody turned away, sulking slightly. I put a hand on his shoulder and turned him round to look at me.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with bein' a guy, Sherriff," I told him. "Fer starters, yeh don't get in so much trouble with all them bandits."

"Neither do most girls," the Sherriff said. "It's jest _you_."

I punched him in the arm. "Y'all go get a drink er somethin' Sherriff," I told him. "Me n' the critters can finish up with the roof."

"Hey howdy hey," Sherriff Woody said. "That sounds like a great idea, Jessie."

He n' Bullseye left for the Saloon. I wiped the sweat off my brow. The sun was out and you couldn't see a single cloud.

In the Saloon, the Sherriff ordered him a drink and sat down at the bar. He was talkin' ter the pretty barmaid, some blonde lady with a real curvy figure an' blue eyes **(A/N: hmm, that sounds kinda familiar… cough based off Bo)**. She asked him what his name was n' if he'd arrested some guy called Thievin' Tim. He said yes, and she whipped a gun outta her girdle! Told everyone to get out, and kidnapped the Sherriff.

She tied him up in a room upstairs an' told him Thievin' Tim was her brother, n' she wanted him outta jail. Sherriff Woody told her no can do, but she wouldn't take no fer an answer. She locked him in the room and said she'd be back in half an hour.

So he shuffled over to the window, which was open a little, and told one o' the birds ter come get me.

I was jest about done working on the roof of the new Town Hall. The bird told me what was goin' on. Lucky Bullseye was outside, so I jumped on his back n' rode off ter get the Prospector.

More hard work fer me: he'd gotten himself in a bit of a pickle, so now he was squished between two mine carts. I had to pull a cart off him – which weren't so easy – before I could get him to come help me. So we rode back on inter town, and by now we were almost outta time before Thievin' Tim's sister got back. I got onto the roof of the Saloon and Prospector threw his pick up fer me ter catch.

I made my way to the other side of the roof an' hanged off it pretty much by my boots. Then I used the pick ter open the lock on the window an' swung myself inside it.

I weren't in the right room, but I could hear the blonde barmaid shoutin' threateningly at Sherriff Woody. So I followed the noise ter the right room. I pushed the door open a crack…

An' there she was, holding a revolver ter my partner's head. Well, that was jest messed up.

"I'll give you three seconds to change yer mind," she was saying. Then she started countin' down.

"Three…"

I crept inter the room. Neither of 'em noticed me. Sherriff Woody was too focused on the revolver between his eyes, an' the barmaid was too set on shootin' him if he didn't change his mind.

"Two…"

I found what I was lookin' fer, picked it up an' crept up behind her.

"One…"

I hit her on the back o' the head with the fryin' pan. She was knocked out an' fell ter the floor.

"Jessie!" Sherriff Woody exclaimed, smilin' that real pretty smile o' his. I untied the rope an' picked up the barmaid's revolver. "You did it!"

"Yeah," I said happily. "I saved ya. Makes a change, huh?"

He laughed. "An' that's why you're my favourite deputy."

From my seat in front o' the TV, I smiled to myself when I heard that line.

"I hope that Sherriff Woody turns up soon," I said.

"I only hope Al can find him," the Prospector said sadly.

"Wadda ya mean?" I asked.

"Bullseye and I have been waiting for you for two years, my dear," the Prospector told me. "And Sherriff Woody dolls are more rare than Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl dolls. But don't worry, Jessie, he'll come some day."

* * *

_**Buzz's POV**_

I never really liked that little cardboard box much. The one with 'STAR COMMAND' written on it, that is to say. The one Andy puts me in during every game.

Perhaps because, even though all Andy's toys – as well as Bo and her sheep – have this connection where we can imagine ourselves where Andy imagines us, it's hard to imagine myself in Star Command when I'm in that box.

Woody always tells me it's because I'm still the 'new toy', seeing as how I only arrived a few months ago. He tells me it'll get easier after a while.

But the truth is, Star Command is supposed to be huge and bright and pristine, whereas that little box is small and dark, and sometimes dirty, if Buster's hidden something he just dug up in there recently. I tell you, Woody's an absolute saint when it comes to boxes. Andy says it's a secret hangout? Sure, let's pretend there's five floors, all of them underground. A sinking ship? Why not. Woody's got more imagination in his hat than I do in my whole body. But whenever I tell him that, he just laughs it off.

It's not that I can't imagine these things; it's just that it's more difficult for me. For example, when Woody said I'd find somebody for me one day, I couldn't even imagine what she would look like. But the way he said it made it sound like I was designed to have an exact female counterpart. I swear, sometimes Woody really seems to be losing his marbles.

I was relieved when Andy made RC and I crash out of that box, because it was much easier to imagine myself in some huge secret lair now. I crashed into 'Evil Dr Porkchop' fist first and waited, turning my head away slightly as Bo kissed Woody.

"Thanks, Buzz," Woody called.

"No problem Woody," Andy had me saying. "You should never mess with the unstoppable duo of Woody and Buzz Lightyear!"

And then there was a loud ripping noise.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! What's happened?**

**Heh, you know how to find out. But in the meantime, review!**

**Oh and btw, I'm well aware that that was a pretty random/bad chapter.**


	3. Shelves and Boxes

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**.**

**A: Okay, thanks. I've corrected that now. So is Slinky, I think.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Shelves and Boxes**

* * *

_**Woody's POV**_

Andy's imagination world came crashing down in that split second that my shoulder ripped. He looked sadly at the tear.

"Oh no." He dropped Buzz and held up my arm to get a better look at the damage.

Mom came in. "Andy, let's go. Molly's already in her car seat."

"But Mom," Andy held me up to show her the rip. "Woody's arm ripped."

"Oh no," she said, taking me from Andy's hand. "Well, maybe we can fix him up on the way."

"No, just leave him," Andy told her sadly, getting to his feet.

Mom put me up on the shelf. "I'm sorry, honey, but you know, toys don't last forever."

The second they left the room I came to life, feeling devastated. How could Andy just leave me like this? The other toys were getting up, too, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I picked up my bad arm by the wrist and let it go; it fell uselessly back to my side.

I could see the car leaving through the window. I moved towards it, saying Andy's name, as though I half expected him to hear me and come back. But he didn't. The car just drove off, leaving me there, all alone on the shelf. I watched for a moment, willing them to come back and get me, but they didn't. I let out a disappointed sigh and leaned against the wall again.

"Woody?" Slink called up to me, but I was too depressed to answer him.

"Woody?" this time it was Bo's voice. But as much as I wanted to, I couldn't find the strength in me to answer her, either. It was like something was missing. "Honey, are you okay?"

I just pulled my feet onto the shelf and hugged my knees with my good arm.

After a little while, I decided not to waste what little strength I felt like I had left, and closed my eyes.

The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway woke me up. Then I could hear Andy's voice as he came bouncing up the drive.

"Yee-haw! Ride 'em cowboy! Woo!"

You can't imagine how happy I was to see Andy back. "He's back?" I asked myself. I almost didn't believe it. Yet there he was, running up to the house. I leaned over the edge of the shelf and shouted "Hey, everybody! Andy's back! He's back early from Cowboy Camp!"

The toys scattered and hurried back to the places Andy had left them in. Two seconds later the excited kid came bursting into the room and grabbed me off the shelf.

"Hey, Woody," he said. "Did ya miss me?"

He ran round the room with me until he spotted the rip in my arm.

"Oh, I forgot," he said. "You're broken." Why did his voice sound so… so odd? "I don't wanna play with you anymore."

Forget Andy's voice sounding weird; _what_ did he just say? And why was he dropping me into the middle of the scattering of cards that'd been left on the floor? And how in Texas was I suddenly in a _bin_?

I sat up, screaming. I was surrounded by the arms of other toys. Broken toys.

"No, Andy, no!"

The arms grabbed me from behind, by the neck, and pulled me back down.

"Bye, Woody," Andy called, his voice all echoing, as his face appeared above me.

"No, please Andy!" I begged, reaching for him, as he put the lid on the bin.

I sat up screaming, and this time I was really awake. I screamed a bit more, before I realised that it was my own right arm – the bad one – around my neck. I threw it off, mentally kicking myself for being so stupid, and then choked on the dust that came flying off from the book I'd accidentally hit with my arm.

Then I heard another sound. A wheezing cough. I peered around the edge of the book and saw the penguin squeaky toy.

"Wheezy? Is that you?" I asked. He coughed some more.

"Hey, Woody."

I moved that book and asked why he was there. "I thought Mom took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago. Andy was so upset.

"Nah," Wheezy said. "She just said that to calm him down, and then… she put me on the shelf."

"Well, why didn't you yell for help?" surely Wheezy knew we'd help him if he asked.

"I tried squeakin', but I'm still broken. No one could hear me," Wheezy said. He let out a couple of weak, feeble, pathetic squeaks, just to prove his point. "Besides, the dust aggravates my condition."

He gave another choked-out cough and I caught him as he fell backwards. "What's the point in prolonging the inevitable?" he asked. I shook my head, thinking that it wasn't right. Wheezy was always such an upbeat, happy guy… he couldn't just give up like this. "We're all just one stitch away from here, to there." He pointed out the window.

Where Mom was putting up a huge 'YARD SALE' sign.

* * *

_**Jessie's POV**_

I couldn't remember how long it'd been since I'd last seen daylight. Years, at least.

Naw, just years. Endless, dark, lonely years. Packed away in the box again. With all those darn packing peanuts. I wanted Bullseye. I knew he was in the same box as me and the prospector, but I couldn't move to find them. I couldn't even take in a breath to speak to them with.

Prospector mighta tried to say sommat, but the Styrofoam all around me pretty much blocked out any sound.

I began to doubt myself. To think that maybe I shoulda just put up with it before. Maybe some kid woulda picked me up then, and I wouldn't be in this hellish place.

As time went by, I began to more than just hate the dark, enclosed space in which I was trapped. I began to fear it. More than that, in fact; I wanted to run away, to escape, to never return.

Being trapped in there like that was painful. Not physically painful – physically uncomfortable, sure, but not physically painful.

It hurt me mentally, the way only fear can. I knew I'd never be the same again. I'd never be able to handle it.

Oh please, Sherriff Woody, _please_ come soon.

* * *

_**Buzz's POV**_

I felt truly sorry for my best friend.

Woody had been anticipating Cowboy Camp all year. He said he enjoyed the time alone with Andy. And now he wasn't going.

I sat up straight away, completely losing my train of thought, when I heard the sherriff yell that there was a yard sale outside. He told me and Sarge to do an emergency role call. Everybody was there, but suddenly Mom came into the room.

She picked up a disguarded roller skate, a puzzle, a book from the top shelf, and something else, and put them all in a box marked 25 cents.

Woody seemed to decide he should go, too, because me called for Buster, dropped onto the puppy's back and told him to go to the yard sale.

"His arm ain't that bad," said Slinky.

Rex moved toward the door and yelled, "Don't do it, Woody! WE _LOVE YOOOUUU!_"

"Come on," I said, jumping onto the window sill. I picked up Lenny, the pair of binoculars, and searched the yard. There they were: Buster and Woody. They stopped at a table and Woody scrambled up.

"He's getting in the box!" Rex exclaimed. That was when I realised why Woody sometimes called Rex _'Captain Obvious'_.

"He's sellin' himself for twenty-five cents!" said Hamm, shocked.

"Oh, Woody, you're worth more than that," Slinky said.

"Hold on," I told the toys. "Hold on, he's got something." woody turned round, holding up the familiar penguin. "It's Wheezy!"

"Wheezy?" the others all asked.

"Hey, it's not suicide; it's a rescue!" Rex said. Then again, he has a tendency to voice every small thought that pops into his head, no matter how trivial. In fact, when we first met, Rex actually shook my hand and said, "Oh, I'm _so_ glad you're not a dinosaur!" I'll admit I thought it was odd, but then again, I had no idea I was actually a toy back then. And come on, tell me _you_ wouldn't find it odd if some long-dead creature, known and feared for its carnivorousness, shook your hand and seemed polite and relieved to see you.

Woody jumped off the table and helped Wheezy onto Buster's back, fitting him between the dog's collar and neck. We all cheered Woody on as the two began making their way back towards the house.

Unfortunately, Buster jumped over something, and Woody fell off his back. There was a chorus of "No!" from behind me.

A little girl ran over and found Woody lying on the ground. She picked him up to show her to her mother. "What's that little gal think she's doin'?" Slink asked. The mother, though I couldn't hear, seemed to say that Woody wasn't worth getting. She tossed him aside.

And then the worst thing that could've possibly happened…

Did.

* * *

**A/N: So, PLEASE tell me what you think. Did you love it? Hate it?**

**Review or I won't know! But no flames.**

**PS: In response to what Buzz said (**And come on, tell me _you_ wouldn't find it odd if some long-dead creature, known and feared for its carnivorousness, shook your hand and seemed polite and relieved to see you.**), I would actually be thrilled. Dinosaurs are AWESOME!**


	4. The Chicken Man

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**.**

**Omg! How come I only got three reviews so far? Is this story really **_**that**_** bad? Well, I'll continue this story anyways, but just so you know, it's a pretty big disappointment that I've put my time and effort into writing this and only got three reviews. Doesn't matter that I update so fast on weekends, but if you'd please just take a couple minutes to review or comment, I'd be really grateful.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Chicken Man**

* * *

_**Woody's POV**_

I landed on the table and my pullstring reeled back in, causing my apparently terrible sound system to say _There's a snake in my boot_. A couple seconds later, a fat, balding, middle age guy (who could really do with a shower and a shave) picked me up and gasped. Then he started talking to himself –

"Original hand-painted face… natural, dyed-blanket stitched vest…" he examined the tear on my arm. "Hmm, little rip… fixable… Oh, if only you had your hand-stitched poly-vinyl –" he gasped when he spotted my hat, which I'd lost when I landed. "l – _hat!_"

The guy started freaking out, shaking with excitement, yelling, "I've found him! I've found him!"

All I could think was, _What the heck is this guy going on about? Found who? Why's it such a big deal?_

But, of course, I couldn't ask that. It'd probably be a repeat of Sid. I was also getting a headache from the guy shaking me around so much.

As Mom came over, the guy picked up a hockey puck and a shoe, trying to be inconspicuous. The problem with his plan? It was a bright red women's high heeled shoe.

"I'll give you, er… fifty cents for all this junk," he said.

"Oh, now, how did this get down here?"

I hoped Mom was talking about me. I didn't want to be taken away from Andy. Plus, I'd just been called junk, which was a _huge_ blow to my ego. He just laughed. "Oh, a pro? Very well…" then his voice was more serious. "Five dollars."

"I'm sorry; it's an old family toy," Mom said, picking me up. I felt so grateful, if I weren't a toy, I swear I'd have hugged her right then and there.

But the middle-aged guy wasn't giving up.

"Wait! I'll give you fifty bucks for him!"

I have to admit that I was quite pleased with myself; I mean, fifty _bucks_? Just for _me_? Well, at least this man had good taste. And fifty bucks was a good price – but I _really_ wanted to stay with Andy.

So I was pleased when Mom locked me in the money box, also known as the old tool box, saying, "I'm sorry; it's _not_ for sale."

The guy was obviously desperate, because the last I heard, he was offering Mom his _watch_. And it was a really nice watch, too. Expensive, I'll bet.

Then I heard the unmistakable sounds of the lock being picked, and the really desperate guy – who, I suddenly realised, looked very familiar – put me in his bag. Then he shoved the bag into the trunk of his car and sped off.

I peered through the part where the zipper was broken, and at one point I swear I could've seen Buzz's boots as the trunk came open slightly, but then the car went over a pothole and I was immersed in almost total darkness once again.

The car jolted to a stop and I was flung backwards. The trunk was opened and the bag lifted out as the guy walked into a huge apartment building. He put me in a glass case and then changed into a chicken suit. So now I knew why he was so familiar. He was Al, from Al's Toy Barn. He left, yelling into his cell phone.

I panicked. What was going to happen to me? Would I be sold off? Kept there forever?

Either way, I'd probably never see Andy again. So I had to escape.

I shoved open the glass case and jumped onto the floor. Where to now?

The door! I sprinted over. No! Dang it, I couldn't reach.

I looked around. The window! I jumped onto a cardboard box, and from there, a windowsill.

But when I peered out, I could only see the street – twenty-one floors below me. I'd never see him again. "Andy," I said wistfully, putting a hand on the glass.

Wait – there was a vent near the ground. I ran over to it, but the cover wouldn't move. I couldn't even get the screw out. I tried to shake the cover but it still wouldn't move.

Then I heard something behind me.

I looked round. The box was open and there were those Styrofoam packing peanuts all over the floor, but nothing else.

"What the –?"

But that was all I got out, because suddenly, a toy horse with a cloth body appeared between my legs and lifted me off the ground, running around like mad. I tried shouting everything I could think of, but he wouldn't stop!

Finally he stopped so suddenly I was sent forwards off his back, my head and feet on the floor but my butt in the air.

And then this girl appeared.

I suppose, given a different situation, I mighta thought of her as cute, what with that plaited red her, those big green eyes and the rosy cheeks – but at the moment, I was already pretty weirded out.

She was definitely a cowgirl. I could tell by the patter on her top, and her cowhide pants, and her hat. Then there was the other clue: the fact that she, _really_ loudly, yelled "YEE-_HAAW_!" when she realised who I was.

Then she dragged me up and jumped around a bit, yelling (still really loudly) "It's you! It's you! It's you!" she knocked off my hat and grabbed me in a tight headlock, giving me a noogie and yelling, "It's really _you_!"

"It's me…" I said, freaked out.

She grabbed my pullstring and pushed me away, using the string to drag me back. I stared in shock as she listened quietly, expectantly, at my chest, which said _There's a snake in my boot_.

"Ha!" the cowgirl shouted. "It _is_ you!"

"Please stop saying that…" _and shut the heck up_, I added mentally. Her loud voice was giving me a really bad headache.

She pulled me into a tight hug, saying, "Prospector said some day you'd come." Then she gasped and dropped me. "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! The Prospector! He'll wanna meetcha!"

She whistled loudly and the horse dived into the box, throwing a smaller box out. He pushed it towards me and the cowgirl – who, I noticed, was shorter than me – grabbed me and gestured to the box.

"Say hello to the Prospector," she said. I stared blankly.

"It's a box."

Geez, and _I_ make fun of _Rex_ for pointing out the obvious.

"He's mint in the box," the cowgirl said. "_Never_ been _opened_."

"Turn me around, Bullseye, so I can see him," said a calm voice from the box. The horse turned the box around. The old man in the box gasped and said, "My prodigal son has returned."

Which only made the cowgirl worse. She started jumping up and down on the spot. Oh, right, and yelling extremely loudly again.

"Yee-_haaw_, it's you, it's you, you're here!" then she dragged me into another hug, still jumping. "It's you, it's you, it's you!" and by now, if her voice got any higher, only bats would be able to hear it. Which was good, because people in the next building over were probably wondering what all the yelling was about.

I pulled myself away and backed off, saying, "Okay, I'm officially freaked out now." Not that they needed to know that I'd been officially freaked out pretty much since meeting the cowgirl. The horse was alright, because he was kinda like a version of Buster; it just came as a bit of a shock to me.

* * *

_**Jessie's POV**_

I walked towards him, smiling. Bullseye pushed the Prospector's box forward.

"We've waited countless years for this day," the Prospector said. "It's good to see you, Woody."

I couldn't've agreed more. I'd realised, the second I saw him, what his arrival meant.

It meant no more dark, enclosed spaces, like that box. It meant no more worryin' that I wasn't good enough for some kid. It meant gettin' outta here.

"Hold on," he said. "I don't know wha – hey, how d'you know my name?"

Jeez, what an _idiot_. "Everyone knows _your_ name, _Woo-dy_." I drew out the vowels when I said his name, for extra emphasis.

He just stared at me, confused.

"Why, you don't know who you are, do you?" the Prospector asked. "Bullseye?"

It was around that time I started gettin' déjà vu. It was almost the same as when I'd first arrived, scared an' confused.

Bullseye hit the switch on the wall that put the lights on that massive display of stuff. Sherriff Woody's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw all that stuff with his face on it. I couldn't help watchin' him, thinkin' about how I'd been like that when I first got here. Awe-struck; fascinated; interested.

I heard the Prospector chuckle quietly behind me and turned round, givin' him a confused look.

"I saw the way you looked at his picture all those years ago," he teased. "I know you like Sherriff Woody."

"Yeah…" I muttered.

Well, I _did_, back then. When I'd first arrived here. But meetin' him now, it felt more like meetin' an acquaintance you ain't seen in years, who randomly stops by to visit for the weekend. I turned back to where the cowboy was starin' at the massive cardboard cut-out o' him. I winked at Bullseye, who put one of the old episodes of our show in the TV. I stepped on the _'Play'_ button on the remote.

I noticed he started smilin' when he saw that TV show. Jest like I did. It was kinda weird, seein' how similar our reactions were.

* * *

_**Buzz's POV**_

When the man put Woody in the car, I knew I had to go save him. I mean, he'd risked his life – and broken the Rule – to save me, so how could I _not_? I slid down the drainpipe and ran across the yard, getting more frustrated and anxious each time I had to stop in case a human spotted me.

I reached the middle-aged kidnapper's car and jumped onto the back. I couldn't open the trunk on my own, but when I pushed on the key slot, it opened. I tried to lift the lid, but the car must have run over a pothole, because I was suddenly thrown onto the road. Before the car sped off, a white feather floated over to me from the trunk, and I caught a momentary glimpse of the vehicle's number plate:

LZTYBRN

I picked up the feather and slowly trudged back to the house, thinking. It _had_ to be some sort of clue, it just _had_ to be. Because if it wasn't, Woody was lost forever.

I wondered why _'LZTYBRN'_ sounded so familiar.

When I got back to the house, more specifically Andy's room, the other toys tried to ask me what was going on; where Woody was; but I was too deep in thought to answer them. I know Bo was the one most upset, constantly wondering aloud why someone would want to steal Woody.

Eventually the other toys attempted to make sense of what had happened, although they distracted me from what I was doing when Rex walked across the 'crime scene', meriting the nickname God-spilla from Hamm.

I tried to ask them for quiet, so they instead came to investigate what I was doing.

"There was some sort of message encoded on that vehicle's ID tag," I explained, but they all thought it was rubbish.

"This is stupid," Potato Head waved off what I had said. It was obvious that they thought I was groping around for a way to find my best friend. Maybe they thought I'd watched too much TV. Or maybe they just thought I was crazy. "Let's leave Buzz to play with his toys."

Toys? Of course! It was so obvious, _why_ hadn't I seen it before? I typed the letters into Mr Spell.

AL'S TOY BARN.

I looked at the feather. It was so obvious to me now! I pointed to Etch, who had drawn the kidnapper, and told him to draw the culprit in a chicken suit. That was him. The man from the commercial. Al.

"It's the Chicken Man!" Rex screamed.

"That's our guy," I told the others. Then I thought for a moment. "The commercial had a map on it… so we watch the commercial, draw the map, and continue from there."

But there was one problem.

"It doesn't seem to be on any of these channels!" Rex exclaimed, stepping on the remote.

"You're goin' too slow," Hamm said, pushing Rex aside. "Let _me_ take the wheel."

He began to channel surf at an alarming speed.

"It's too fast!" Rex exclaimed. "How can you even tell what's on?"

"I can tell," Hamm said calmly.

After a moment we all caught glimpse of the Chicken Man and told Hamm to go back, but he simply replied, "Too late, I'm in the forties; gotta go round the horn."

We all yelled at Hamm to stop when the Al's Toy Barn commercial came back on. He was just telling us how to find the place, and a map came up, marking the place with a giant chicken.

"Now, Etch!" I told him, and he drew the map. I pointed at the chicken. "That's where I need to go." I grabbed a pencil and a post-it note and copied up the map.

"You can't go, Buzz," Rex complained. "You'll never make it there."

"Woody once risked his life to save me," I pointed out. "I couldn't call myself his friend if I weren't willing to do the same. So who's with me?"

All the other toys were hesitant. I glared at them. "Come _on_, people! Woody'd do anything to help us – he proved that when he got himself stolen rescuing Wheezy! And you're telling me you won't repay him for that!"

Slowly, Slink started to walk forwards. "I'm in, Buzz," he said. Then Rex moved forwards. "I'll do it," he said. "For Woody."

"You guys don't have any backbone between ya," Mr Potato Head told the three of us, stepping forward. "And I have a feeling you're going to need it."

"Look who's talking, vegetable brains," said Hamm, and he stepped forward too.

"Good," I told them. "We'll depart just before dark. It's best if we risk not being seen."


	5. Japan or Andy's House?

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Japan or Andy's House?**

* * *

_**Woody's POV**_

Jessie, Bullseye and I were watching one of the old episodes of _Woody's Round-Up_. We were done taking the mick of the producers, after Prospector had told us they'd been forced to make Jessie's favourite episode, because the network executives said it was sexist that the cowgirl was always getting rescued by me.

Anyway, we were watching an episode where Jessie and the Prospector were trapped in an abandoned mine, about to be blown to pieces. The episode was a two-part, so the announcer said the next one would be called _Woody's Finest Hour_.

"Alright!" I cried. "Next tape!"

But Jessie shut the TV off. "Wait, what?" I said, confused. "Hey, come on, let's see the next episode!"

"That's it," Jessie said sadly.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, confused. "What're you talking about?"

"The show was cancelled after that," Stinky Pete, the Prospector, said.

"What? Why? Wait, what about the gold mine and the – and the cute little critters and the dynamite?" I asked, shocked. "It was a great show! I mean, why cancel it?"

"Two words," the Prospector said venomously. "Spot. Nick. Once the astronauts went up, children only wanted to play with space toys."

"I know how that feels." I thought back to when Buzz had first arrived at Andy's. Buzz had become the most popular, even though he was totally deluded and thought he was a real space man. Even those memories – which I hated looking back on – made me miss being back at home, with Andy. So I tried to bring myself out of self-sorrow for a while.

"But still, my own show!" I said happily, indicating all the merchandise. I mean, look at all this stuff!"

"Didn't ya know?" Jessie jumped onto the shelf and sat there, Native-American style. "Why, you're valuable property!"

I smiled, and resisted the urge to laugh, thinking about how nobody seemed to ever have realised it before. Sure, to Andy, me and the other toys were worth the world, but still…

"I wish the guys could see this," I said. I took a better look at all the stuff. Hey howdy hey, I was on a yoyo, there was a bank and one of those face things where you throw the rubber ball and it knocks out their teeth. There was even one of those things where you push the hat down and bubbles come out. Jessie and the Prospector laughed, while Bullseye ran around trying to catch the bubbles in his mouth.

I pressed down on the spur of a plastic boot and a small snake came out. _Oh, I geddit_! "There's a snake in my boot," I laughed, shoving the snake back in. Then I picked it up and aimed it. "Hey, Bullseye, go long!"

I launched the snake across the shelf. Bullseye jumped after it, but landed on a record player, which started playing. You see, there used to be this thing called a record, which you would put on a record player…

I jumped on the player as well and started walking against the spinning of the giant disk, so that I stayed in the same spot. Then Bullseye and I started walking _reeaalllly slooowly_. Emphasis on _slooowly_. Jessie burst out laughing at the sight of Bullseye. She was bright and funny and friendly and energetic, which kinda made her sound like a hyperactive girl version of Buzz, if you described her right. I dragged her onto the record and shouted, "Think fast!"

She jumped over the needle and landed a little awkwardly, but I decided to give her some encouragement. "Not bad," I said, and this time she jumped onto the needle arm, landing on her hands and pushing back off, onto the record again. She looked pretty pleased with herself.

I kicked off the needle arm and turned the switch so the record was playing real fast. "Look at us!" Jessie shouted. "We're a complete set!"

"Now it's on to the museum," Prospector added. Yeah, okay, cool –

Wait, _WHAT!_ "Museum?"

I stopped running and crashed into Bullseye and Jessie, sending the three of us flying off the record player. "What museum?"

Why? I couldn't go to a museum! I had to get back to Andy again.

* * *

_**Jessie's POV**_

"_The_ museum," Prospector answered. "We're being sold! To a toy museum in Tokyo!"

"That's in Japan!" I said, pleased with myself for knowing where it was.

"Japan!" Woody shouted, outraged. Well, he sure didn't look please. "No, no, no, I can't go to _Japan_!"

I laughed nervously. "Wadda ya mean?"

Why couldn't he go to Japan? If _he_ didn't, then _we_ didn't, and –

"I gotta get back home to my owner, Andy," Woody said. He lifted up his boot. "Look, look, see?"

There, on the bottom of his boot, was the roughly scrawled word 'ANDY'. I gasped.

"He still has an owner!"

Oh, this was bad, thus was _really_ bad.

"Oh my goodness," Prospector said, but I didn't listen. I'd be going back into that box for _sure_ now. The thought of it made me start hyperventilatin'.

"No," I said between breaths. "No, can't go…"

I hit my temples and started yelling. "I CAN'T GO TO STORAGE AGAIN, I JUST _CAN'T_!"

"Jessie," Prospector tried to calm me down. "Jess –"

I shook the box he was in, still shouting. "I _won't_ go back in the dark!"

I started hyperventilatin' again. I couldn't breathe right, but I could still hear what the others were saying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Woody asked. "What's wrong with her?"

For a moment there, I thought we coulda been like a family…

"We've been in storage a long time," Prospector explained to him. "Waiting for you."

Waitin' and hopin' and thinkin' I'd never see daylight again. Never have a family again…

"Why me?"

Because we needed you. _I_ needed you…

"The museum's only interested in a collection if you're in it, Woody. Without you, we go back into storage."

"It's not fair!" I screamed. "How can you do this to us!"

_How can you do this to ME?_

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, but this is all a big mistake!" Woody said defensively. "You see, I was in this yard sale –"

"Yard sale?" Prospector asked. "Why were you in a yard sale if you have an owner?"

Woody tried to make up some excuse.

"Was it because you're damaged?" Prospector asked, noting the rip on his shoulder. "Did this Andy break you?"

"Well, yeah, but – no, no, no, it wasn't –"

"Sounds like he _really_ loves you," I told him, making sure it was obvious to him that I was being sarcastic.

"It's not like that, _okay? And I'm not going to any museum!_"

"Well, _I'M_ NOT GOING BACK INTO _STORAGE!_" I shouted, angry.

How could he be so heartless? Like the Prospector said, I'd been in storage _way_ too long to have to go back now.

Then we heard Al coming back.

"Go!" the Prospector told me. I looked at the box, which seemed huge an' dark an' terrifying. I shook my head, backing away from the edge.

"Jessie, look at me," the Prospector said. I did; his face was real serious. "I promise you'll come out of the box, now _go_!"

Feeling my heart beatin' extremely fast, I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and jumped. Right after that, all I was thinkin' was, _You complete JERK, Woody!_

* * *

_**Buzz's POV**_

We were just about to leave now. It'd be dark soon, and we were leaving earlier than I'd previously anticipated, but we'd been restless all day, and in the end we could put it off no longer. Besides, the sooner we headed off, the better chance we had of getting to Woody, and the sooner we could bring him back.

"I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes, and your angry eyes, just in case," Mrs Potato Head told her husband. **[A/N: "And if you get hungry, here's some cheese puffs, and a key…]**

I watched them for a moment as they kissed goodbye. It was like watching Woody and Bo when they weren't being nauseatingly mushy; it made me feel lonely.

I mean, Woody has Bo. The Potato Heads have each other. Slinky doesn't need anybody because he's pretty much Buster's toy counterpart. Who do I have? No one.

I pushed the thoughts aside and turned to leave. Bo came up to me and said, "This is for Woody, when you find him." Then she kissed me on the cheek, which – I'll be the first to admit – caught me rather off guard.

"Okay," I joked. "But I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me."

Then we departed.

It got dark rapidly once we'd left. At one point we had to stop near a letter box, so I could ensure we were moving in the right direction.

"Good work, men," I told them. "Two blocks down, and only nineteen more to go."

They were all shocked. "Nineteen!"

"Are we gonna be doing this all night, Buzz?" Mr Potato Head asked. "My parts are killing me." He sat down as rubbed his feet.

"Come on, fellas," I said, trying to be encouraging. "Did Woody give up when Sid had me strapped to a _rocket_?"

"No…" they all muttered.

"No!" I said. Then I turned to Mr Potato Head. "And did he give up when you threw him out of the back of that moving van?"

Potato Head's eyes widened and the others stared at him. "Oh, you had to bring _that_ up."

"No he didn't!" I replied. "We have a friend in need! And we will not rest until he's safe in Andy's room! Now, let's move out!"

I started walking again, the others trailing behind me.

Perhaps I was a little too harsh on them, but I was pretty darn annoyed that they were giving up so easily. If I were like that, I'd just sulk every time I saw Woody and Bo together…

* * *

**A/N: Why is it that, even though I ask **_**REALLY**_** nicely, I still don't get any reviews?**

**It's not FAIR! You can you do this to me?**

**Ignore that bit… one of my friends is now going round calling me Jessie…**

**But seriously, review, PLEASE! If you review, you get PIE!**


	6. Arguments

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**.**

**girltechcoyote: Thanks, don't worry about it, I guess SOME reviews are better than NONE. Pie goes to you, by the way.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Arguments**

* * *

_**Woody's POV**_

As soon as they jumped into the box, I got back into the glass case. Much as I felt bad for Jessie, I had to get back home to Andy. And, I supposed, the only way would be to put up with it here for a little bit longer.

Al came in, humming, and carrying a camera. Then he said, "It's show time!" and pulled Jessie, Bullseye and the Prospector out of the box. He set them up in front of what seemed to be the full-colour, probably _original_, version of the old _Woody's Round-Up_ set, singing something about money.

He opened my glass case and pulled me out, but I guess it was only me who noticed when the seam from my shoulder got caught on the plastic stand and came loose. The farther Al took me, the more thread came off, until finally the whole thing fell to the ground. Which Al only noticed when he'd set me up leaning against Bullseye.

Of course, _I_ noticed it long before that. When? Oh, try the point at which my entire _arm_ dropped off.

Al picked my arm up off the floor and tried to push it back onto my shoulder, but (obviously) that didn't work. Freaking out a lot more than he was – which was really saying something – I resisted the urge to break the Rule in an attempt to get my arm back. So I just lay there and let him make a frantic phone call while he put my arm in his pocket. Then he stormed out, saying something about "First thing in the morning", and I jumped up, screaming in pain.

"It's gone!" I yelled, clutching the spot where my arm had once been. "It's gone! I can't believe it, my arm is completely gone!"

"Hold on Woody, let me take a look at that," the Prospector said calmly. I moved over to let him examine it. "Oh, it's just a popped seam. Easily repaired. You should consider yourself very lucky."

I freaked even more, if that was even possible.

"Lucky! Are you _shrink-wrapped?_ I am _missing_ my _arm_!"

"Big deal."

Uh-oh. Jessie was still mad. I thought she'd have at least calmed down a bit, but boy was I wrong. If anything, she was actually even _more_ angry at me. She grabbed a gun that shot a plunger-dart and shot it so that it hit right between my eyes – on the giant cardboard cut-out of me, anyway. I had to admit, that girl's got brilliant aim.

"Let it go," she said. "I'm sure your precious Andy is dyin' to play with a one-armed cowboy doll."

What she said only made me feel worse. I'd been shelved when my arm tore. But that anger just made me feel defensive.

"At least I've _got_ an owner!" I shouted. Jessie gasped and looked sad, then glared at me.

"So go on back to him!" she yelled back. "Go on, get! I'd rather not see your face again, anyway!"

"Why, Jessie, you know he wouldn't last an hour on the streets in his condition!" Prospector told her firmly. "It's a dangerous world out there, for a toy."

* * *

_**Jessie's POV**_

Maybe I was being stupid. I know I was bein' way too harsh on him, but he really hit a soft spot with the owner thing. It made me mad.

I wanted to do so much more than just yell at him. I wanted to rip his other arm off and beat him half to death with it. But then Al'd think he was gonna fall apart, and he'd chuck _him_ away, and we'd _never_ get into that museum. In fact, that bein' the case, it'd take a _miracle_ to get us outta storage again.

So that's what happens when you wish for sommat. I wished for a real family. Well, I got it, but it weren't much of one. I ignored _him_ for the rest of the day, falling asleep, eventually, in the glass case Al put me in.

I got woken up when somebody turned the television on. And I also saw what _he_ was up to when he got flung across the room as Al sat up. He'd been tryin' to get his arm back.

Al put _that cowboy_ back in the glass case next to mine and searched for the remote, which had somehow ended up in front of me. When Al left, Woody jumped outta his case and stood, glaring at me.

"What is your problem?" he demanded. "Look, I'm sorry I can't help you guys out – really, I am – but you didn't have to go and pull a stunt like _that_!"

I looked at him for a minute. He really thought _I'd_ switched the TV on!

"What, you think _I_ did that!"

"Oh right, right," he said. "The TV just _happened_ to turn on, and the remote _magically_ ended up in front of _you_!"

He was totally accusing me of sinkin' to his level!

"You callin' me a liar?" I demanded of him.

"Well, if the boot fits," he said, putting his remaining hand on his hip. I resisted the urge to point out how only girls did that. Which, I gotta tell ya, weren't easy.

"Say that… again," I said dangerously.

"If the boot –" he put a lot of emphasis on the 'T' "– fits."

I readjusted my hat as Bullseye hid, shaking, in a biscuit tin.

"Okay, cowboy."

I launched myself at him and yelled, "Take it back! Take it back!"

_He_ was busy saying, "And don't think the just because you're a girl I'm gonna take it easy on ya!"

Well, if he wasn't takin' it easy on me, he was more useless than an empty gun in a shoot-out. He was layin' on the shelf and I was pullin' really hard on him remainin' arm, diggin' my heel onto his back. In short: I was winnin'.

"Jessie! Woody! You stop this at once!" the Prospector's box fell forward an' I pushed Woody away, usin' his back like a launchin' pad so I wouldn't get squished by the box neither. I helped him up.

"I don't know how the television turned on," he said angrily. "But fighting about it isn't helping anything."

"If I had both my arms –!" _he_ said threateningly.

"Well the fact is you don't, Woody!" Prospector told him sharply. "So I suggest you just wait until morning. The cleaner will come, fix your arm –"

"And then I'm outta here!" _he_ yelled. That upset me a bit, but I didn't let it show.

Bullseye did, though.

"No, no, Bullseye!" _he_ said. "Don't take it that way! It's just – Andy –"

I led Bullseye away, annoyed again.

"Andy, Andy, _Andy_," I said mockingly. "That's all he ever talks about."

* * *

_**Buzz's POV**_

It was daylight by now. I cut through the hedges by the side of a building, clearing a path for the others to walk along. Being more durable than them, I still had energy to spare, but they needed to rest.

"Buzz can we slow down?" Hamm asked. "May I remind you that some of us are carryin' over six dollars in change!"

I stopped walking. It was a good idea, and I wanted to check our map, anyway.

"Losing health units…" Rex panted. "Must rest…"

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" I asked.

"Not quite everyone," Mr Potato Head told me, as Slinky caught us up.

Genuinely confused, I asked, "Who's behind?"

"Mine," Slinky answered, as his back end caught us up and flopped down.

"Hey, guys!" called the pig. "Why did the toys cross the road?"

I wasn't really in the mood for jokes right now; I was trying to focus on the mission at hand. "Not now, Hamm."

"Oh, I love riddles!" Rex said brightly. "Why?"

"To get to the chicken… _on the other side!_" Hamm told us.

And there it was! Al's Toy Barn – right there, literally just across the road from us!

But there were so many cars on the road, even the little empty soda can standing near us was flattened.

"Oh well, we tried," Rex said. I grabbed him by the tail to prevent him from leaving, and told them we'd have to cross. The others argued, but I remained positive that there would be a safe way across.

"You're outta your mind!" Potato Head exclaimed.

"There's no way!" Hamm said.

"There must be a way!" I said. "Woody taught us that! Did he give up when –"

"Will you give it a rest, Lightyear?" Hamm told me. "We'll try if it'll shut you up, but it's impossible!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Review, PLEASE!**


	7. Decision Reached

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**.**

**swarlock: Thanks! Glad to know you think so!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Decision Reached**

* * *

_**Woody's POV**_

The cleaner couldn't come soon enough. I couldn't wait to get out of here – and away from _her_. Finally the doorbell rang and the cleaner went to work.

I couldn't believe it at the end – I looked good as new! Better, even! And the best part? I had my arm back!

"Wow, look, it's like I'm fresh outta the box!" I said happily, as all went off to fax the pictures he'd just taken over to the museum. "And look at this stitching! Andy's gonna have a hard time ripping this!"

I walked over to Jessie, but apparently I hadn't learned my lesson. She wouldn't even _smile_.

"Great," she spat. "Now you can go."

The she walked off angrily. "Well what a good idea," I said, but she probably didn't hear me.

"Woody, don't be mad at Jessie," Prospector said. "She's been through more than you know. Why not make amends before you leave, huh? It's the least you can do."

I looked at her. She was sitting cross-legged on the window sill, hugging her knees, which she was resting her chin on. "Oh, alright," I sighed. "But I don't see what good it'll do."

I climbed up to the chair by the window. "Hey. Whatcha doin' way up here?"

"I thought I'd get one last look at the sun," she moped. "Before I get packed away again."

Wow… she must be really upset, if she wasn't even yelling at me now. For the first time, I felt really guilty about leaving. I had to try and say something to make it better.

"Look, Jessie, I know you hate me for leaving, but…" I said. "… well, I have to go back; I'm still Andy's toy." I sighed. "Well, if you knew him, you'd understand, you see, Andy's a real –"

"Lemme guess," Jessie said sourly. "Andy's a real special kid. And to him you're his buddy, his best friend, and when he plays with you, it's like… she sounded sad now. "… even though you're not moving, you feel like you're alive. Cuz that's how he sees you." she put her forehead on her knees and looked as though she was holding back tears.

I stared for a moment, blinking in confusion. Was Jessie a mind-reader, too? Maybe I should take her to meet Buzz; they were impossibly similar.

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"Because, Emily was just the same. She was my whole world."

And then Jessie told me everything. How Emily and she used to go everywhere and do everything together. And then when Jessie told me about how Jessie had completely forgotten about her, I felt really bad for being so mean and angry before. Jessie told me how she'd slowly watched Emily grow up, and then one day she'd been found. Emily took Jessie to the hill with the old tyre swing, but instead of going up on the hill, Emily put Jessie in a donations box and drove away.

"You never forget kids like Emily, or Andy…" she finished. "But they forget you."

Then she actually started crying. I'd never seen anyone so upset, not even Buzz when he realised he was just a toy (which cause him to have a mental breakdown). Jessie was absolutely broken-hearted. I wanted to say something, to comfort her, but when I tried, she said "Just go."

I really didn't want to just lease like that, but I knew Jessie didn't want to talk anymore. I doubted if she even could. So I walked slowly over to the vent, feeling worse and worse with every step I took. I got the one loose screw out and held up the cover, staring at the long expanse of darkness beyond.

"How long will it last, Woody?" the Prospector asked. "Do you really think Andy is going to take you to college? Or on his honeymoon? Andy's growing up, and there's nothing you can do about it. It's your choice, Woody: you can go back. Or you can stay with us, and last forever; and be adored by children for generations."

I stared again at the long expanse of vent, weighing my options.

I could go. I could leave Jessie upset, I could leave Bullseye – _my_ horse – behind, I could leave the Prospector with them. Leave them all to go back into storage; into the darkness Jessie was so scared of, where they'd spend an eternity waiting for nothing.

Or I could stay. I could look after them and we'd all be together, like a family. But it came with a price: I'd have to leave behind everything I knew; everybody I loved. Leave Buzz, leave Bo, leave Andy…

I made up my mind in an instant.

* * *

_**Jessie's POV**_

I heard the vent shut.

_He's gone_, I thought. _He's really gone; he's left me, just like Emily did, just like everything I care about always does._

Because, at that point, it felt like I was the only person with feelings, even though most people didn't even realise I had any feelings, because they didn't know toys were alive.

But I missed him. I guess I'd realised Woody was a pretty good friend after all, because I missed him. I could almost hear that funny, infuriatin' voice of his.

"Who am I… to break up the Round-Up Gang?"

Wait, that wasn't in my head. That was really happenin'. I looked up, and there he was. Woody was still there. He didn't leave, after all. I gave him a watery smile and he smiled back.

"You're not leavin'?" I asked. "But what 'bout Andy?"

"He'll be fine," Woody shrugged. "Besides, he's got Buzz."

I frowned. "Who?"

"He was this space toy," Woody said. "You shoulda met him, Jessie, he's really funny. Not on purpose, 'course." Then Woody sighed an' looked a little sad. "I'll miss the guy' Buzz is my best friend."

Then we heard Al coming back in and rushed back to where we were before he left. By the sounds of it, the museum offered him a lot more than they had last time. He put Bullseye, me, Woody and the Prospector in these real comfy foam boxes, then got on the phone to the plane company an' got seriously annoyed when he found out how much it was gonna cost him, but he agreed an' went to take some boxes of merchandise down to the lobby. When the door closed, I sat up an' felt the soft, nice-feelin' foam.

"I can't believe we're really goin'," I said happily. Prospector reeled off sommat 'bout the custom-made foam stuff an' called it first-class.

"You know what?" Woody asked. I frowned a bit… was he havin' second thoughts? "I'm actually excited about this," he said, and I smiled again. "I really am!"

"An' why shouldn't ya be?" Prospector said happily.

We were so lookin' forward to goin' the museum, we all danced 'round for a bit, then we got bored of that, so we tipped an empty cardboard box on its side an' started recreatin' scenes from _Woody's Round-Up_. Woody closed the box on himself an' told me to give him some intro.

It cracked me up when he told me I'd missed a coupla words, but I swear I nearly died when he walked outta that box. He looked so dang funny. I tried not to laugh at him, but I really couldn't help it.

We had loadsa fun recreatin' some of the best parts o' them episodes. At one point Woody fell off Bullseye's back an' when I tried to help him up, he warned me he was ticklish.

Hey, I couldn't help it, all right? It was funny. Me n' Bullseye were ticklin' Woody when the cover of that vent smashed open n' sommat crashed into the empty box. I looked round an' there was a bunch o' other toys there. They attacked me, Bullseye an' Prospector, an' some kinda space ranger picked up Woody an' tried to carry him off.

"They're stealin' him," I said, helpin' the Prospector up.

Then another space toy, almost like the other one, stopped 'em. But he was different to the one carryin' Woody. For starters, he didn't have the fancy belt on, an' his helmet wasn't up. I could tell too, from the look in them handsome blue eyes, that he had more personality. What Woody'd said earlier echoed through me head. "You shoulda met him, Jessie". I was kinda hopin' this new guy was Buzz.

* * *

_**Buzz's POV**_

I tell you, I am never – repeat, _NEVER_ – going back to Al's Toy Barn. I came to the Buzz Lightyear aisle, was attacked and tied up in a box, had to escape, and _then_ I had to follow the other toys – who went off with the Buzz that attacked me – up the elevator shaft, and _then_ I had to go through the vents before I got to where Woody was.

Oh, and then I had to sort out that other Buzz.

Which wasn't really difficult. All I had to do was press the button on the side of his helmet. I knew what to do then, because I remembered that Woody had pulled that one on me once, back when I was delusional and didn't realise I was a toy. The other Buzz's helmet _whoosh_ed back and he collapsed, gasping for air, thinking he was about to die from lack of oxygen.

I showed the others the bottom of my boot, where Andy had written his name. They greeted me happily and I looked around.

It was a pretty empty place, apart from a few boxes, and a couple of other toys. I looked at them properly.

There was a big-eyed brown horse who seemed to think he was a puppy. And a fat, old man in a box, who glared at me. I quickly turned my gaze to the other toy.

_Wow._

She was so… so perfect. Cute. Beautiful.

She had beautiful, bright red hair and shining green eyes and…

I turned back to Woody before I had a serious brain overload.

"Woody, you're in danger here," I told him.

"Al's selling you to a toy museum – in _Japan_!" Rex exclaimed.

"I know, guys," Woody said. "I actually wanna go."


	8. Kidnapped!

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**.**

**swarlock: Thanks! Glad to know you think so!**

**dmwcool1: Good to know. It's actually a little disappointing, isn't it, that there aren't many versions of **_**Toy Story 2**_**.**

**Addicted2SONIC4evr: Yeah, I like the hypocrite line, too. And Rex is totally awesome. I'll update **_**Life-Size Jessie**_** when I can, but I'm not making any promises about when, because I like writing this, and I want to get some of my stories finished. So I might finish this first. I'm not sure yet. And I can't stand homework, either. I think twenty reviews for a seven-chapter story is a little overboard, but that's very flattering; but I wouldn't get tired, because I love getting lots of reviews, and all the ones I've had were totally awesome. And hey, no problem, I'll update them all when I can. And hey, don't worry about the randomness… I thought it was cool. Besides, I got a really bad sugar high from a piece of shortbread the other day. When that happens, I call it a coffee buzz without the coffee. Lol, yep, I'm crazy. But I **_**don't**_** wish I was sane. Oh, and tell your Jessie doll that one of her biggest fans (three guesses who) says high. Thanks for the review on **_**Driving Lessons**_** – I wish there were more guys out there like Buzz, too.**

**krystal-clearxo: Thanks! I like writing parallel to real stories, because that way I can change the parts I thought were bad, add stud ect. Actually, I don't people do that anyways? Lol, reply randomness.**

**This chapter varies a lot from the movie. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (Cue scary evil laugh)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Kidnapped!**

* * *

_**Woody's POV**_

There was a pretty big argument after I told them, but in the end, they left. They'd realised I'd made up my mind. I _had_ made up my mind.

So why did it hurt me to get rid of my friends like that? I sat down on a roll of tape and moped. Jessie stood behind me.

"Why didn't you go with 'em?" she asked. "All this time all ya wan'ed was to go back to Andy. So why not go? Don't ya wanna see Andy no more?"

"Of course I do," I sighed. "But Jess, I can't just leave you guys here. Without me, you guys go back into storage. You guys _need_ me."

She sighed and balled her hands into fists as though the decision killed her to make. "Woody, you should go."

I stared at her. "What?"

"Go back with them. We'll be alright."

I stood up this time. "But Jessie, without me you guys have got no hope of _ever_ getting out of –"

"Let me tell you something, Woody," she hissed. "Every day for all that time I was under Emily's bed, I _never_ gave up hope. And then she found me. And yeah, she put me in storage, but I've always got outta these things when I'm literally about to give up. So you go on. Trust me, we'll be fine."

"I guess…" I muttered. "But I won't leave you guys like this. Why don't you come with me?"

For a moment, I thought I saw her smile as she thought about it. Then she looked sad. "I – Woody, I don't… I mean, I _wanna_, but… I guess it's just –"

"Jessie," I said. "Jessie, you don't have to worry. Andy'll play with all you guys, I know it. And you'll never have to go to storage again."

"But –" she stammered. "But what about when – when Andy grows up, what –"

"Jessie," I said seriously. "Trust me. You'd give anything for one last day with Emily, right? Well, this is what it's all about. Making a child happy, Jess."

"Woody…" Jessie muttered nervously. "I don't really know…"

She looked scared by the thought. I put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a small squeeze. "Jesse," I said seriously. "Do you trust me, Jessie?"

"I… I guess."

"Then come on," I said, taking her wrist and running over to the vent. "Bullseye! Prospector! C'mon, we're gettin' outta here! _Buzz!_"

Both Buzz's looked back.

"We're coming too! Bullseye and Jessie and me! And the Prospector – hang on, I'll get him – hey, Prospector!" he wasn't in his box. Excitement turned to confusion. "Prospector?"

We split up to look for him, the real Buzz included. I smirked to myself when I noticed that he was searching in the same general area as Jessie was. Then there was clattering from the vent.

The Prospector had locked us back in.

* * *

_**Jessie's POV**_

The Prospector had locked us back in! He'd actually locked us all back in! What was wrong with him? Didn't he want that life at Andy's, where we'd be more than just something to look at?

"What are you _doing_?" the space man demanded.

"We're going to Japan," Prospector said. "I've spent a life time on a dime-store shelf, watching every other toy be sold! Well, finally my waiting has paid off, and you four aren't going to mess it up for me now!"

"Prospector –" I started, but he grabbed me and Buzz in one hand, and Woody and Bullseye in the other, and he forced us all over to the green box Al was gonna put us in. He threw me an' Buzz into the bottom of the box, then Bullseye an' Woody. Then he threw in the foam things and jumped in, so that we were trapped under the foam, and he closed the lid.

It was so _dark_! I dragged up my knees to my chest, but I still started hyperventilatin'.

"Jessie?" Woody asked. "Jess?"

"What's wrong?" I heard the Buzz guy ask.

"She's claustrophobic," Woody told him. "And she's scared of the dark."

"Miss – Miss Jessie?" the space man asked me. "Miss Jessie?"

I whimpered a little, but he musta realised I could hear him. I felt something round my shoulders. I wondered if it was Woody's arm again, but it felt more solid than the cloth he and I had for bodies.

"Miss Jessie?" the space ranger asked again, softly. "Open your eyes."

I did. What can I say? Sure the dark from when I closed my eyes was the only dark I felt safe in, but his voice… it felt real comfortin' to me. So I opened my eyes, even though all I was gonna see was darkness.

But it wasn't dark.

Everythin' was – was sorta glowin' this green-ish colour. I looked around – it was Buzz. He was glowin'. An' it was _his_ arm round me, too, not Woody's.

"Buzz…" I whispered. I snuggled up to him, feelin' safe. Happy. An' definitely not scared anymore.

* * *

_**Buzz's POV**_

I didn't know how long it went on for. I didn't care, either. All I knew was, that sweet, peaceful, bliss-filled moment was over way too soon. I knew we were all moving, and through the roughly-placed foam, I could see a thin sliver of light suddenly appear.

Woody was the first to move.

He pushed the foam aside and I could see Slink, but when Woody reached out, Stinky Pete – who the others called the Prospector, for some odd reason – shoved him back in. And by then, it was too late to try again.

And then Woody was upset too, scared we'd never get home. We hugged Bullseye and the horse comforted him; the only thing I could really think of to do was to comfort Jessie. Her head was buried in my shoulder now, and she seemed to be crying. I put both my arms around her and she cried into my chest, instead.

Only this time, the moment wasn't sweet, or blissful, or peaceful.

And as much as I enjoyed the physical contact with the cowgirl, I couldn't bring myself to be happy. Because I knew we'd never see Andy again.

And it made me want to cry, too.

* * *

**A/N: Er – would the word actually be toy-napped, as opposed to kidnapped? In the **_**Simpsons**_**, Lisa said "The prefix applies to the victim". Oh well. It still sounds cool.**

**I have some bad news: I won't be able to write tomorrow. I'm going to a party, and I'll be away all day. I'm coming back the day after, and I hope I'll be able to write then, but I really got no idea. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Review, but NO FLAMES! I KNOW this chapter doesn't exactly follow the storyline, people! And I know the end's a little rushed; I'm in a hurry to get off my computer. I have to get up early tomorrow and I need my sleep.**

**I'm gonna miss reading all your lovely reviews.**


	9. Double Rescue

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**.**

**Addicted2SONIC4evr: Glad you like it. I'm really enjoying writing it, so I'm pleased you liked reading it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Double Rescue**

* * *

_**Woody's POV**_

Over the time we were in that case, I could actually understand why Jessie was so scared of the dark. Because it may have been glowing in there, but all glow-in-the-dark stuff only works because it absorbs artificial light – Buzz told me that. And I knew the light was going to fade at some point. And then we wouldn't be able to see a thing.

I wasn't just worried about me, though.

I was worried about Andy. I was worried I'd never see him again, and I was scared to be going so far away from home and to not be able to do anything about it. Andy'd never hold me again, never laugh or joke about or take me to Cowboy Camp. He'd never play his games with me and the others again.

I was worried that I'd never get to see Bo again. I was killing myself for it, but I was really wishing she was upset that I was gone. I'd been missing her severely every time I had a moment alone, with just me and my thoughts – which wasn't actually very often. Although, hey, at least Buzz wouldn't be taking the mickey of us anymore. I hoped Bo would be okay, even when I was stuck in Japan.

I was worried for the others. I mean, I'm their leader. And Buzz is my second-in-command. Without us, the room would be thrown into complete chaos. Rex would never manage; he was just too sensitive. And Wheezy… he was already so _weak_. How was he ever going to make it? And Slink and Etch and the others – how would they ever manage without us?

I was worried about Bullseye being stuck in the museum. The horse needed space to run around in and lots of people to play with. If he went to a museum, he'd never get any of that. He'd never be able to move and run around again. He _needed_ to go to Andy's room, needed a kid to play with him.

I wasn't _as_ worried about Buzz. Sure, I was worried about what'd happen to him when we got to Japan, but I knew that he was alright for now. Besides, Buzz was tough. He could take anything. And if we somehow got to Andy's again, I knew he'd be alright then, too. Pretty much since he came into our lives, Buzz was always the bachelor – even though we all suspected he didn't want to be. But he liked Jessie, I could tell he did. And she seemed to like him back, so I knew he wouldn't be lonely.

It was Jessie I was the most worried about. She seemed pretty much terrified of whatever was going to happen. If we all went to Japan, I knew she'd never last. Like Bullseye, Jessie was bright and energetic and she needed to be able to run, which she'd never be able to do in Japan. But she was frightened by the thought of going to Andy's. She had a good reason, though; after being put into storage by Emily, of _course_ she was scared – she didn't want a repeat of the past. That much was obvious. But if Buzz was with her, I figured she'd be okay. Ish.

Patting Bullseye's nose, I looked over to where Buzz was still comforting Jessie. I could see the tear tracks running down her cheeks now, just about. But the light from Buzz's armour was fading now, and I suppose Jessie was trying to cling to that, or something similar. Each time I looked over at them, it was a little darker, and Jessie was cuddling up to Buzz a little closer, and Buzz was looking a little more surprised. Or was he smiling? I couldn't tell.

Eventually, it was completely black. I could hear Jessie hyperventilating again, and I could hear Buzz trying to speak comfortingly to her. Eventually, the luggage case opened again.

_So this is it,_ I thought. _Wow, that was a really short flight._

Then I realised it wasn't a human who had opened the case.

* * *

_**Jessie's POV**_

I really, truly hate the dark.

Not that I minded right now, with Buzz there to make me feel better when he stopped glowin'.

An' then the case opened. But it was a toy that opened it – the Prospector punched 'em an' Woody tried to give Stinky Pete a piece o' his mind. Then the Prospector threw him outta the case. Buzz managed to get out an' help but, no matter how hard we tried, me an' Bullseye wouldn't get out.

After tryin' our best for a good few minutes, that dog with the spring in his middle, an' also the guy with a potato for a head an' that dinosaur, they all tried to get us out. Bullseye got out fine.

But I still couldn't push the foam thing up enough. An' then I was slidin' down the ramp, away from all the other toys. I had to go limp when I saw the human. He shoved me roughly back into the case an' closed the lid. When he did, I curled up an' closed my eyes, tryin' to imagine Buzz there with me.

All that darkness made my time in that case seem like years, but finally, I thought the darkness got lighter. I couldn't tell, though, 'cause my eyes were still closed.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I believe you're on the wrong flight," said a voice I knew.

"Woody!" I hugged him for savin' me. That was when I knew I owed him, bigtime.

"C'mon Jess," he said. "Let's take you home. The plane's moving, but that's okay. I gotta plan. Buzz is going to ride Bullseye up alongside the plane and try to catch us and we're going to have to –"

"What happened to your arm?"

It was ripped again. He looked at it. "Oh. Stinky Pete got me. I'm fine."

"Where is he?"

"We sent him home with a little girl called Amy. Now come _on_, let's go home!"

"But – but what if Andy doesn't like me?" I asked. "What'll happen to me?"

"Jessie, trust me, he'll _love_ you. Jessie, look at me." I looked him right in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

I paused.

"He's got a little sister," Woody said.

_That_ sounded better.

"Do you trust me, Jessie?"

This time, I nodded. Woody grabbed my wrist an' led me to where there was a light. It was right above the wheel of the plane.

"You sure about this?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Let's go!"

"But –"

"Come _on_, Jessie! You said you trusted me!"

That was a good point. I helped him open the little door an' we started climbin' down. We were nearly at the wheel – an' Woody slipped.

I grabbed his arm an' tried to hang on to the plane. But the rip in his arm only got bigger. An' his hat fell off, too.

An' someone caught it.

"What's a cowboy without his hat?" demanded Buzz.

* * *

_**Buzz's POV**_

Don't ask me what Woody and the cute cowgirl thought, but I was pretty impressed that I was riding Bullseye so well, considering I'd never been near a horse in my life before. Woody looked please to see me right at that point, and Jessie smiled – which really caught me off guard. I really loved that pretty smile…

But what was I thinking? I had to _focus_! Woody told me to get behind the tyres, which I did. I could just about hear Woody and Jessie shouting to each other over the roar of the plane's engine.

Then I saw what they were doing. Woody hooked the ring of his pullstring over a bolt like a lasso, then shouted something at Jessie. And she let go of the plane.

I was terrified they were going to miss Bullseye and I, but I needn't have worried. They landed behind me on Bullseye's back just as the plane took off and Woody's pullstring reeled back in.

"Nice ropin', cowboy," I told him, handing him his hat back. Jessie jumped on his back and shouted something about "Woody's finest hour". I wasn't listening – for some reason, I felt insanely jealous of Woody.

Then Jessie pulled me into a tight hug, yelling, "Thanks so much, Buzz! You saved me!"

I could feel my face going red. And I could _see_ Woody laughing at me. I glared at him but I couldn't say anything; my voice caught in my throat. I could barely stand. I remember thinking, _What's happening to me?_

Because it wasn't something that had ever happened to me before. And I simply couldn't comprehend what was going on. All I knew was that it had something to do with Jessie.

I wondered – for a brief, crazy moment – if this was how Woody felt around Bo. And I suddenly knew it must be. Because normally, the thought of Bo and Woody together would have made me feel depressed, but instead I started imagining the sort of situation I often saw them in – leaving for a date or watching a movie or falling asleep together – but different. With Jessie and I.

That was the point at which I realised I was in love.


	10. Mr Nesbit

**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**.**

**Addicted2SONIC4evr: Seriously? Well, then, happy birthday!… for a couple of days ago.**

**I'd like to thank everybody who's reviewed! You're all great!**

**Sadly, I think this might be the last chapter I do on this story. I haven't decided yet. It's a pity, because I really like writing this. Aww.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Mr Nesbit**

* * *

_**Woody's POV**_

It didn't take us long to drive back. Rex had driven the others to the airport, but he totalled the Pizza Planet van. I was actually pretty relieved – I really didn't wanna ride in one of _those_ ever again. Not after the last time…

Jessie was seriously excited to have a home again – and to make some new friends. And I _know_ she likes being here.

When we got home, Buzz, the others and I led Bullseye and Jessie to Andy's room. She looked a bit nervous at first, and when Buzz and I called a staff meeting she just stood there like a new kid when the teacher makes them stand in front of the room to introduce themselves. She was standing right by Buzz, and he held her hand to make her feel better. None of the other toys missed it.

Lucky for Jessie, I'm the only one who knows about the time Buzz went crazy and thought he was someone called Mrs Nesbit. If the others did, they'd be going round calling poor Jessie Mr Nesbit for a _long_ time. Then again, the only thing stopping _me_ from doing that is the knowledge that Jessie can beat me up – and I'm pretty sure she'd make it as painful as possible.

When Andy got home, we all made sure we were on the bed to greet him. My shoulder was killing me, but when Jessie climbed onto Bullseye's back she told me to lean my arm on the horse, take some pressure off it. So I did, and by the time Andy got back, it was just a bit of a dull throb.

When Andy got in the room, he checked the shelf for me. I know it's not right, but I was actually pretty pleased to see how upset he was when he realised I wasn't there. But then he looked at the bed, where we all were.

I saw his eyes light up when he noticed Jessie and Bullseye. Of course he did that, though. They were new toys.

Then he cheered and started playing with us.

Even me.

Seems like I did all that worrying for nothing, really.

* * *

_**Jessie's POV**_

I don't know why. But Andy and me just sorta – bonded. Ya know that bond all toys have with their owners? Well, it normally takes a while to get that bond.

It was the same with Emily. That's what I thought the second I entered Andy's game. An' the best part was that it didn't hurt so bad to think her name any more.

It was a cool game. Some sort space-age Western town. I didn't realise a kid could come up with somethin' like that.

It was such a long game, I ain't got time tah say it. But it was the most fun I'd ever had in years. An' when Andy got told to go to bed, he kept us all outta that box an' layin' on the bed an' he had his arm across us.

An' Buzz was layin' right there next to me. An' I knew I liked him, cuz he was such a great guy an' he was so cute an' really sweet an' –

An' I was gonna have a brain overload if I kept on thinkin' about it.

An' then I noticed, he was glowin' again. So I cuddled up to him an' I fell asleep, an' I dreamed about all the fun we were gonna have in all the years that were gonna follow on from right now.

* * *

_**Buzz's POV**_

I promised myself I'd remember that game forever.

Because right at the end of it, Woody and I saved Bo and Jessie. So of course, Bo did that damsel-in-distress act for Woody and kissed him. But what I wasn't expecting was the part that came next.

Andy made Jessie kiss me.

And I have to say, I thought, when kids did that, they just pressed the toy's faces together. But no. Andy's surprisingly accurate.

And I'll tell you something else – Andy has a tendency to be very consistent with the endings of his games.

Jessie settled right in. Andy had school, but right before that, he fixed Woody's arm. Woody was really glad to know he wasn't getting thrown away. And Wheezy had a new squeaker in him now, thanks to Mr Shark.

So I guess everything was all for the best. No, that's a lie.

I _know_ it was.

* * *

_**Normal POV; Present Tense**_

"Of course, that was a few months ago," Buzz concludes. "Although it could've been longer."

Buzz puts his hand on Jessie's shoulder; she smiles up at him and he can feel his heart fluttering. Then Woody stands up again.

"I don't think there could be a more perfect day for this," he says. Then he smirks. Without Buzz knowing it, Woody told all the other toys the whole Mrs Nesbit story last week. He looks down at Bo in her wedding dress – she looks so perfect. "A double wedding – it's the perfect Valentine's Day."

Buzz raises his glass. "To Woody and Bo."

The others mimic him and take a sip.

* * *

It's now the party afterwards and most of the toys are getting pretty hammered. Woody raises his glass. "To the new Mr and Mrs Nesbit."

The others laugh and take another drink. Jessie kisses Buzz.

But when the space ranger's mind returns, he realises what his best friend has just said.

"Hey!"

They all laugh again. Soon after they fall asleep, but Buzz, Woody and Jessie are still awake.

"You still worried?" Buzz asks, forgetting he asked it the day after they brought Jessie home.

"About Andy?" Woody asks. "Nah. It'll be fun while it lasts. Besides, we all have each other." He lies down near Bo and falls asleep.

"He's right," Jessie laughs. Buzz stares – Jessie probably drank more than the other toys combined, but she's cone sold stober – oh, wait…

"Huh?" Buzz asks.

"We still have each other," Jessie says, pulling her wedding dress off over her head. Buzz stares again – he nearly forgot she can't change out of her cowgirl clothes. She kisses him.

"Yeah, we do," Buzz whispers. "I love you, Jess."

"I love you to. Always will." She kisses him again. "For infinity and beyond."

* * *

**A/N: *laughing madly* cone sold stober! *breathes* Okay, that's a line for the book **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_**.**

**Oh, no! I finished the story! *cries***

**I might do this for some other movies, actually. I'd have preferred the real thing to go like this, now I think about it.**

**Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. I love you all! You're all great!**


	11. BONUS CHAPTER!

A/N: I don't own

_**Toy Story**_**. I thought I'd add this part, because I thought it'd be fun.**

**BONUS CHAPTER!: The Proposal**

* * *

s

_**Normal POV; Past Tense**_

Jessie hadn't spoken to Buzz since her arrival at Andy's house, three weeks ago. She hadn't had the time. She _wanted_ to speak to him; to thank him for saving her, but she couldn't.

The first night, when Buzz had held her hand as she stood up there in front of all the other toys, she'd been so _nervous_ about being in a new home! What if the others didn't like her? What if she didn't fit in? What if – though the thought seemed ridiculous once she got to know the toys a bit better – what if Buzz already _had_ a girlfriend? The thought – no, the _fear_ – had become worse when Buzz took her hand, and she never wanted to let go.

But that had all vanished once she met Bo.

Woody said she should meet all the other toys individually, so as not to stress her out too much. So first, Woody'd taken Jessie to meet his girlfriend. Bo was a pretty porcelain figurine who came from a lamp. Jessie liked her on sight. Bo was very calm and welcoming to the cowgirl.

"We'll give you two a little time to chat," Woody said. "We've got some stuff to sort out."

"We do?" Buzz asked, confused. Jessie missed the fact that the space ranger was staring at her as Woody chuckled and dragged him off.

Bo laughed slightly, as well. "That was odd," she observed.

"Huh?" Jessie had been staring at some of the pictures Andy had pinned up on the walls.

"What I mean to say is, that was very out of character for Buzz," Bo explained. "He's normally so orderly and methodical. It's good to meet you, Jessie. There aren't many female toys around here, apart from Mrs Potato Head. And the Barbies, but they're Molly's toys, and they can be quite… trying at times."

"Ya mean they're gettin' on yer nerves?" Jessie asked. "Cuz I can sort 'em out for ya. I mean, if I can beat up Woody… heh, how tough can they be?"

"What was that?" Bo asked, concerned. "You beat up Woody?"

"Well, yeah…" Jessie wanted to change the subject; she wanted to hear more about Buzz.

"How? Why?" Bo asked. "Wait, scratch that; I don't really think I want to know. But I hope you like it here, Jessie."

"I do, too."

There was a slightly awkward crash from the other side of the room and both girls turned round to see what the matter was. It seemed that Buzz and Woody had been moving a lot of blocks and something had distracted Buzz, who dropped everything. Woody was now complaining loudly to Buzz, who looked pretty embarrassed with himself. Bo laughed slightly again. Jessie turned to look at her questioningly.

"I've never seen Buzz so distracted before," Bo noted. "Usually he –" she broke off mid-sentence. "Unless…" Then she turned to Jessie and smiled.

"What?" Jessie asked. Bo glanced behind her, smiled even more, and then turned back to Jessie again.

"Oh, now I see," Bo muttered.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"It's just –" Bo began, but she never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment, Buzz and Woody suddenly ran back over to tell them to get into position on Andy's bed. **(Hmm… seems like Bo knows something Buzz doesn't want her talking about)**

Of course, that was a while ago. And while the days had sped by, and there'd been a million and one things to do, Jessie still felt like she'd lost precious time with Buzz. She started to worry again, thinking that perhaps Buzz had only comforted her when they'd been kidnapped because he'd felt sorry for her.

So when Jessie saw Buzz approach as she chatted to Bo and Mrs Potato Head, she felt rather confused.

"Ma – ma'am?" Buzz asked. Jessie looked around, but when nobody else responded, she realised Buzz was addressing _her_. It confused Jessie a little, because she wasn't used to being spoken to in that way. But a part of her – the minute part of her that was still girly – liked it.

"Yeah?" Jessie asked. Buzz jerked his head back, indicating that he wanted to talk to her. Jessie stood up and walked along the window sill with him.

"I – I know we haven't spoken much lately…" Buzz stammered.

"You could say that," Jessie laughed.

"I just… just wanted to see how you were getting on," Buzz said. Jessie felt her face fall. She'd been hoping there was a lot more to it than that.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'm doin' fine, Buzz."

"Okay," Buzz said. "That's good. Great. Ah, so, erm… I'm glad to hear that. How's your claustrophobia?"

Jessie didn't need to think about it. "Still pretty bad."

"Oh."

_That's it?_ Jessie thought angrily. _Oh?_

"That is to say," Buzz muttered, jumping from the sill to the desk. "I should have realised that a few minutes of me trying to comfort you would do no good."

Buzz turned and reached for her hand, to help her down. Jessie took it.

"No," she said. "It did help. I don't remember bein' _less_ afraid of the dark than when you were there, Buzz. Since I _got_ my fear, anyways."

Jessie was going to add in that she could get off the sill herself, but the tiny, girly part of her mind told her not to, and for once, she wanted to listen to it. So she jumped off the sill and let Buzz catch her waist to help her down, but they overbalanced and fell, Jessie landing on top of Buzz.

"Oops," he laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"No problem," Jessie laughed softly. "My fault." She leaned towards Buzz.

"No, it was an accident." He was leaning slightly towards her. Their faces were so close; she could feel his breath on her cheek…

"Didn't look like one."

Jessie and Buzz turned at the sound of the other voice. "Woody!" Jessie shouted. Woody chuckled and dragged Jessie off Buzz.

"Jess, can I talk to you?" Woody asked as Jessie pulled Buzz to his feet.

"Ah, sure…" Jessie walked over to Woody. Why did everybody want to talk to her today?

"Jessie, I need your help," Woody admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Jessie asked, still annoyed with the Sherriff for interrupting what she'd hoped was going to be her first kiss. If he'd only waited a few more seconds, then maybe, just maybe –

"…so, can you help me?"

They were in the hallway now.

"Huh?" Jessie blinked. She realised suddenly that she'd been daydreaming.

"Jessie!" Woody hissed. "Were you even _listening_ to me?"

"Er…"

"Oh, for the love of –! Jessie, I just said, I wanna ask Bo to marry me, but I don't know how!"

"It can't be _that_ difficult," Jessie said. "She talks about ya all the time."

A grin took over Woody's face. "She does?"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "_Yes!_ She's _always_ talkin' about how _brave_ ya were for rescuin' Buzz from Sid, an' how she was _terrified_ for ya when you went missin', an –"

"Bo was… terrified for me?"

"You _pleb_!" Jessie knocked his hat off. "O' _course_ she was! She's in _love_ with ya!"

"I'm sorry," Woody said quietly, picking up his hat. "I just thought I'd misheard you. I didn't realise Bo was _that_ upset when I was gone."

"More like ya wanted to hear me say it again. You're such a _douche_!" Jessie hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Okay… okay… so, will you help me?" Woody asked. Jessie shrugged.

"What the heck. I may as well. You'll probably go overboard, like ya always do."

* * *

Buzz watched as Woody led Jessie off. _Darn it, Woody!_ Why couldn't the cowboy have waited just a moment longer; why did he have to interrupt when he did?

"Woody really knows how to spoil a good moment."

Buzz turned around. "Hello, Miss Peep."

"Hi Buzz," Bo said. "And we've known each other for years. I keep telling you; there's really no need to be so formal."

"I know," Buzz admitted. "I suppose it's just a part of my programming. I was programmed to be a space ranger – or to think I was one, at any rate. And space rangers are always –"

"I know," Bo interrupted. "But I didn't come to speak to you just so we could have a conversation about how they speak in _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_."

"I figured that," Buzz said lightly. "So, what _did_ you want to talk about, Miss – I mean, Bo?"

"You and Jessie," Bo said plainly.

Buzz stared. The way Bo said it made – it made he and Jessie sound like a _couple_. It was odd – and yet, Buzz enjoyed the way it sounded. He perhaps enjoyed it more than was normal, but then, he liked Jessie more than was normal for an acquaintance – or even for a _friend_.

"What do you mean?" Buzz stuttered, trying to keep his thoughts in check.

"You know what I mean," Bo said sternly. "There's no point in trying to avoid the truth, Buzz. We all know you like Jessie – it's painfully, embarrassingly obvious."

Those words got Buzz worried: if it was so obvious, it could possibly explain why Jessie had always seemed a little awkward around him.

"Everyone apart from _her_, anyway," Bo muttered thoughtfully.

Buzz did a double-take. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Jessie," Bo told him flatly. "I'm talking about Jessie. _She_ doesn't notice that you like her, Buzz." And then to herself: "How is it that people who are in love miss everything that's right in front of them?"

Buss did another double-take. "_What?_"

"Never mind," Bo shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry," Buzz said quickly. "I'll listen."

"It doesn't matter," Bo sighed.

"_I_ think it does," Buzz argued.

"I have to go," Bo said. Then she hurried off, leaving Buzz to wonder what Bo was so unwilling to tell him. But rather than brood on it, he decided to go find out what Woody and Jessie were up to.

* * *

"I don't think this is a very good idea…" Woody muttered nervously.

"Ya wanted my help, didn't ya?" Jessie asked sharply.

"Yes…"

"So quit whinin', or I'll turn ya _mouth_ into a vase."

"But I –"

Jessie raised an eyebrow, and Woody shut up abruptly. He didn't think he'd last if he didn't find a way out of this situation – fast. Jessie knew Bo well enough to know she'd like a romantic proposal, and was forcing Woody to make origami roses in the spare room. Which, truth be told, he wasn't very good at. Woody searched desperately for a way out – and then he saw it. The edge of Buzz's plastic space suit, showing at the edge of the doorframe.

"Buzz!" he cried. "Oh, thank God – I mean, come on in. You can help."

Buzz took one look at the flower making and said, "Er – I'd rather not."

Jessie looked up and smiled. Woody smirked when he noticed that Buzz's expression was as though his mind had suddenly gone completely blank. Jessie hopped up and grabbed Buzz's wrist. "C'mon Buzz," she said, pulling him over to the table. He followed her like a lost puppy and Woody smirked wider.

"Eh, why don't you guys go?" Woody asked. "I'll get the others to help."

"Aww, you're no fun," Jessie smirked.

"Neither are you," Woody complained, throwing aside another origami rose with only half a petal.

Jessie stuck her tongue out at the cowboy and walked through to the front room, still holding Buzz's wrist. Then she smirked.

"Thanks fer that," Jessie said. "I thought I'd never get outta helpin' him."

Buzz, who had no idea why he was being thanked, merely grunted a little by way of confused reply.

"So, um… what was it ya were gonna say before Woody interrupted us?" Jessie asked.

"Oh – that. I just, um… I wanted to see how you were getting on. You seem to get along well with the others."

Jessie nodded. "I do. Bo's real sweet, an' Mrs Potato Head's a lovely lady."

"Good," Buzz said. "I, er – I'm pleased to hear it. That you're getting along so well, I mean. I – I'm safe in presuming, then, than you like living here?"

Jessie flashed Buzz her brightest smile. "I love it," she said. Then she sat down on the couch, looking a bit upset. "It's so…" her voice trailed off and Buzz sat down next to her.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Jessie looked at Buzz. His sky-blue eyes were full of concern, and again, his face was so close to hers she could feel his minty breath, so warm against her cheek, despite the fact that he was made of plastic. Her mind went blank from the closeness and the walls began to spin; she caught another glimpse of Buzz's expression, which had become more rapid now as her face paled, before everything went black.

* * *

When Jessie slumped against him with her eyes closed, Buzz knew something was wrong. In fact, he'd realised something was up even before that:

First, when she'd looked at him, Jessie had flushed bright red.

Then, after a few seconds, she'd turned deathly pale and started to look dizzy.

Third, Jessie's breathing became irregular and she swayed a little where she sat.

Next, Buzz supposed, she'd fainted.

It wasn't like in the movies, when one person fainted and the other had to catch them straight away. Her eyes had closed, yes, but Jessie remained sitting upright for a moment or two. And in movies, when a person fainted, they just flat-out collapsed. Maybe it was because she was already sitting down, but Jessie hadn't collapsed. It was almost as if she was just leaning against him.

Buzz had no idea _why_ Jessie'd fainted, but he knew he'd have to take her back upstairs. He was no medical genius, but he was pretty sure people who passed out needed to be checked over by a medical specialist immediately.

Buzz put Jessie's arms over his shoulders so he could pick her up, then put one arm around her back and the other under her knees and picked her up. As Buzz carried Jessie into Andy's room, the other toys all looked round. The girls all "Aww"'d and the men mostly wolf-whistled or laughed.

Bullseye was the first one to notice that something was wrong. He bounded up to Buzz and nudged Jessie gently. When she didn't respond, Bullseye looked confused at first. Then he stared, wide-eyed, at Buzz, as though awaiting an explanation for what was wrong with his best friend.

Bo was next.

"Buzz?" she asked. "Buzz, what happened?"

Buzz explained about how they'd been talking, skimming over why they were downstairs, and about how Jessie had fainted.

"Woody should know," Bo said decisively. "He worries about Jessie more than anyone."

"No!" Buzz exclaimed quickly, readjusting his hold on Jessie. "I mean, I don't think we should worry him too much… and – and I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe Jessie just – I don't know; people randomly pass out sometimes, don't they?"

"Not really…" Bo muttered.

Those words set off alarm bells in Buzz's head. _"Not really…"_

So what was wrong?

"What're we going to do?" Buzz asked.

"Just put her down on the bed and hope she wakes up soon," Mr Potato Head shrugged.

* * *

Jessie woke up about half an hour later, even though she didn't know it. She blinked rapidly at the other toys, who were all crowded round her with relieved expressions.

"What – how'd I get – why –?" she tried to ask, but Bo cut her off.

"How're you feeling, Jessie?" Bo asked. "Dizzy? Sick? Weak?"

_Try confused,_ Jessie thought.

"Naw, I'm fine," she said. "It's just – what's goin' on? How'd I get here? An' _why_ are y'all lookin' at me like that?"

"It seems you fainted," Bo explained. "Buzz carried you in here. But we have no idea why."

"Ya dunno why Buzz carried me?" Jessie asked.

"No!" Bo laughed. "That's not it. I mean to say, we have no idea why you fainted."

"Oh." Jessie said flatly.

"Do you remember why?" Bo asked. Jessie shook her head, too embarrassed to say she'd fainted because she'd been close to Buzz.

"Bo?" Woody suddenly asked. "Can I talk to you?"

Bo let Woody lead her out. Jessie wanted to follow, but the others wouldn't let her.

"But that ain't fair!" she complained. "I'm fine! _Please!_"

"Let her go," Buzz said. "I'll go too – make sure she's okay and all that."

Jessie let Buzz pull her to her feet and they tip-toed after Woody and Bo, who were in the kitchen.

"Bo," Woody said. "I love you. You know I do, but I'm not sure if you know how much you mean to me."

"I think I do," Bo replied gently.

"No, you don't," Woody told her. "Bo Peep, I love you more than any other toy in the world. Heck, I love you more than Andy!"

"You don't love anyone more than Andy," Bo giggled.

"I do," Woody said. "But what the Prospector said – about Andy growing up – it really got me thinking."

"Oh?" Bo asked politely.

"Yeah," Woody said. "There'll be a time we won't have Andy anymore. And it got me worrying that there'd be a time we wouldn't have _each other_ anymore. Bo… I love you. I don't want that to happen, so… will you marry me?"

Bo squealed and jumped up, then hugged Woody tightly. "Of _course_ I will!" she exclaimed.

"You will? Oh, Bo, that's –" Woody stopped short.

"That's what?" Bo asked.

"Shh!" Woody hissed. He crept towards the doorframe and reached around it, grabbing Buzz's arm.

"You two!" Woody exclaimed. "Why, I autta –!"

But Jessie pulled Buzz free and they scarpered. Bo laughed as Woody tore off after them, furious.

Jessie and Woody ran into the bathroom, closed the door and scrambled out the window just in time. They sat on the roof for a moment, then heard Woody exclaimed angrily and storm out. Then Jessie lay back, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Buzz asked, but he was laughing, too.

"That sure was fun, huh?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I suppose…" Buzz muttered thoughtfully.

"What?" Jessie laughed.

"I was just thinking about what Woody said," Buzz told her. "About how we won't have Andy one –"

"Don't!" Jessie told him sharply. "Don't say that, Buzz. Please, just don't."

"I'm sorry," Buzz sighed. "But Woody's right. He always is. One day, who knows – we might all be separated."

"Yeah," Jessie whispered, staring at the star-flecked sky. "I guess, when ya look at it that way…"

"He'd been trying to get me to own up to something," Buzz admitted softly. "And up until now – up until _today_ – I was too nervous. I couldn't talk myself into it."

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Woody's been trying to get me to admit –" Buzz took in a deep breath and looked directly into Jessie's emerald-green eyes. "– to admit that I like you."

Jessie gasped slightly. "Buzz…"

"I'm sorry," Buzz said, turning away. "I've probably only made things awkward, but in my defence, it was Woody who told me to say –"

"Buzz," Jessie whispered. "Don't. Don't ruin the moment…"

And then, to Buzz's great surprise, Jessie swiftly closed the distance between them and kissed him.

"Jessie," Buzz said, when the cowgirl pulled away. "You didn't have to –"

"I love you," Jessie suddenly interrupted.

"I l-love you, too," Buzz stammered. "A-and I'd love for you to be my wife, Jess –"

He stopped himself, realising what he'd just said. Jessie stared at him; her expression unreadable; her mind in overdrive. Buzz wanted to _marry_ her!

"Oops –" Buzz stammered again, blushing this time. "That came out wrong. I meant to say, I'd love for you to –"

"Yes," Jessie whispered, almost inaudibly.

"– be my girlfriend." Buzz looked at her. "I'm sorry; what did you just say, Jessie?"

"Yeah," Jessie said, louder. Buzz smiled.

"Then, you'll go out with me?"

"No, silly," Jessie told him. "I'll _marry_ you. _Yes_."

"Aww."

Jessie looked round and glared. "_WOODY!_"

Woody laughed. "Buzz – you shoulda seen the look on your face – you – uh-oh."

Jessie stomped over to Woody.

"Hee-hee. Sorry?" Woody asked nervously.

"You're gonna be," Jessie warned. She threw Woody onto the shingles and yanked his arms hard, digging her heel into his back.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Jessie let go of Woody, who stood up shakily. "Er – is it only me who just went through déjà vu?"

"Naw," Jessie laughed. "Remember? That's how I beat you up last time."

"You beat up Woody?" Buzz asked.

"Never mind that!" Jessie said. "We gotta tell the others before _he_ does!"

"Tell them what?"

Woody stared at Buzz. "Short-term memory loss, much?"

Jessie ran back into the room, out of breath. The other toys turned to look at her.

"Where the heck's Buzz?" Slinky asked.

"Don't tell me _he's_ fainted," Mr Potato Head joked.

"I have – somethin' – to say," Jessie panted.

"Well? What is it?" Hamm demanded. "C'mon, it's poker night and I've got a straight flush."

Jessie finally caught her breath. "It's Buzz," she said.

"Buzz? Is Zurg back?" Rex asked. "Oh no! We've gotta save Buzz!"

"No!" Jessie said. "No, Zurg's not back. It – Buzz just…"

Was there _any_ right way to say it? Especially in front of all these _guys_?

"What is it, dear?" asked Mrs Potato Head. Jessie whispered it in her ear. The spud toy gasped. "He _did_? Oh, that's _wonderful_!"

"What?" the other toys all asked.

"Buzz popped the question!" Mrs Potato Head shrieked. The other cheered, until –

"What question?" Rex asked.

By now, Buzz, Bo and Woody were already back in the room. Buzz walked up to Jessie and put a hand round her waist.

"Hey!" Woody exclaimed indignantly, putting his hands on Bo's shoulders. "Doesn't anybody wanna hear _our_ good news?"

"Nope," Jessie hollered. Woody glared at her.

"Oh, Buzz, can you go get the television downstairs set up?" Woody asked casually. "Since Andy, Molly and Mom are out of town, we may as well watch a film on the big TV."

"Sure," Buzz said. "C'mon, Jessie."

"Nah, let her stay," Woody said. "We all wanna congratulate her."

"O…kay…?" Buzz murmured, confused. He left the room.

"Why'd you make me stay, Woody?" Jessie asked. "I wanna go with Buzz."

"You need to hear this," Woody said. He took in a deep breath and addressed the room. "It's time I told you all the story of… Mrs Nesbit."


End file.
